Springtrapped
by WestRail642fan
Summary: Seven Victims, Six Phantoms, One Animatronic. Welcome to Springtrapped!
1. Ch1: David's Death

**Springtrapped.**

 **Authors Note:** FNAF is copyright to Scott Cawthon & MLP: FiM is copyright to Hasbro & Lauren Faust. Enjoy

Not for people under the age of 15 due to its graphic nature.

 **Chapter One.**

 **David's Death.**

David sat in his swivel chair as the clock approached 5 am, he looked over to the West Corridor as Rainbow and the others walked though the door.  
''All clear, nothing out of the ordinary, well except that the fox robot and the puppet thing were arm wrestling, the Rabbit and the Bear playing poker and the Chicken trying to cook a pizza in the kitchen.'' Rainbow said, trying not to sound insane. David chuckled with a smile.  
''Thanks for letting us see this place before it shuts down for good, i'll always have memories of Freddy Fazbears.'' Pinkie said, ''I love their pizza!'' She added as a metallic footsteps sounding from the East Corridor.

David turned the blind spot light on to see the robotic chicken standing by the window holding a pizza box.  
''Here's a leaving gift for our Security Guard'' She said as Twilight's magic levitated out of her robotic hands.  
''Thanks Chica'' AJ said kindly as Chica smiled as she watched them eat the pizza, she then sighed when she heard.

''Yar lose again Marionette, looks like Hook beats Sock'' A female voice said in a pirate like accent, ''Do what you 'cuz a pirate is free, You are a pirate'' She added.  
''Screw you Vixen!'' The Marionette Scream in a female voice, ''And stop with that stupid dance!'' She added, annoyed.

''I better go and make sure a cat fight doesn't break out'' Chica said before walking away.  
''Thanks for helping me tonight guys, it means alot.'' David said, looking mainly at Rainbow, he smile softly.  
''Its our pleasure.'' Rainbow said before kissing him on the cheek.  
David and the others looked up when they heard what sounded like an axe cutting though wood. They looked at each other confused.  
''What is that!'' Rarity and Fluttershy said at the same time, ''It sounds like cutting.'' AJ added confused.

''I don't know, but i'm going to find out.'' David said as he grabbed his flashlight and walked to the door, ''Be safe honey.'' Rainbow said, worried as she saw her love leave into the dark corridor.  
''Hey! Wait up.'' Pinkie said as she cart wheeled out of the door into the darkness outside.  
''Relax dear, he'll be fine. This is David, where talking about'' Rarity said, trying to calm Rainbow down.  
''It's just that with Sapphire now, she'll need her dad and i dont what to do if something were to happen to him.'' Rainbow said, calming down.

David and Pinkie walked through the pizzeria looking for the source of the noise, as they walked they were startled by the flicking and sparking lights. They stopped when they heard a female voice chuckling.  
''Five victims down, Six more to go'' It chuckled. Pinkie was Shocked when she recognized that voice.  
''I can't believe it, that bitch murdered those poor kids'' Pinkie said angrily, ''I knew she was nuts but i didn't think she would kill'' She added.  
''Who? How do you know her?'' David asked Pinkie, ''Is she an old friend?'' He added.  
''It's Starlight Glimmer, you know, the bitch who tried stealing mine and the other's cutiemarks.'' She replied, as her eyes darkened.

David looked at where Starlight was, she was standing by the door's to the toilets, but their was a third opening leading into a old room David had never seen before.  
He then looked at Pinkie, ''Go get the others, its time to end this.'' He said, Pinkie nodded and ran back to the office. David stood up and ran towards the opening and sprinted into the open toilet door, once the coast was clear, he leaped into the old room.  
''What the hell is this place, it's not on the map.'' David said, he then turned and looked at an old withered animatronic that looked like a golden bunny of some sort. ''What the he...'' He added before something hit the back of his head, knocking him out.

Pinkie ran into the office panting. ''Pinkie what's wrong, where's David?'' Twilight asked, concerned.  
''It's... It's Starlight, she's... she's.'' Pinkie said between pants, ''She's here and... She's the killer'' Pinkie added. The girls were shocked.  
''Where's David?'' Rainbow asked worried and concerned.  
''He went to stop Starlight.'' Pinkie replied as Rainbow face changed from worry to anger.  
''Let's get her before she can hurt him.'' Rarity said as they ran towards the old room.

As David came too he saw Starlight placing the mask of the Golden Bonnie on his head, he smiled when he heard Rainbow calling him.  
''Rainbow! In here!'' David called out to her as the hoof steps got closer.

They ran in to see Starlight locking the mask onto the suit, she turned around to see her old enemies, smirking as Rainbow stepped forward.  
''Where's David? Starlight if you've laid a hoof on him. I'll fucking rip you apart!'' Rainbow snapped, she then saw the golden suit, ''David?'' She said, panicking she rushed over to him, only to be flung back by Starlight.  
''Poor, poor, Rainbow Dash, have you not heard the stories?'' Starlight mocked the pegasus.  
''What stories?'' AJ asked Starlight, to which Starlight only chuckled.  
''How stupid are you? Well i guess you can't help it, being an inbred redneck'' Starlight said, making AJ snap and charged towards Starlight but was held back by Pinkie and Fluttershy.  
''Stop playing games and just tell us Starlight.'' Pinkie said as her patience began to wear thin.  
''Fine.'' Starlight said, rolling her eyes.

''This is a 'Spring-Lock' suit, its the most dangerous suit ever made by Fazbear Entertainment, it was made to be both an animatronic and a wearable suit, the only down fall was that they were unstable and the Spring-Locks would fail, crushing who ever or what was inside.'' Starlight stated as Rainbow's eyes widened.  
''You're telling me that MY David in now inside a walking deathtrap!'' Rainbow screamed, ''Let him out of their, NOW!'' She added.  
''You don't even know the half of it.'' Starlight said, smirking, ''This suit is the most dangerous of all, even more then that golden bear.'' She added, smirking looking at a rotten bear animatronic on the floor.

As Rainbow took a step closer, Starlight used her magic to pick up David, ''Take one more step and i'll show what a Spring-Lock failure looks like!'' Starlight demanded, Rainbow stepped back.  
''Why are you doing this!?'' Twilight asked, ''Why did you kill those kids? How did you kill them?'' Twilight added, trying to keep calm  
''You want to know why im doing? Revenge! You took away everything from me, now its your turn to experience it!'' Starlight shouted, slamming her hoof down, ''And those kids reminded me of your guys, always sticking their nose's in someone else's business!'' She added, staring straight at Twilight, ''You wanna know how i killed them? With this suit!'' She screamed looking at the 'Spring-Bonnie' suit.

''But if the suit is so dangerous, how were you able to use it and not get crushed?'' Rarity asked confused.  
''Ha, ha, i used my magic to force the Spring-Lock's to stay open, a shame that you and Twilight wont be able to'' Starlight replied as she cast a spell on Twilight and Rarity, disabling their magic, ''I was able to not get crushed thanks to my magic, but not David, he has no magic!'' She added as her eyes began to glow red, she then threw David and the suit into the back wall.

Rainbow ran to him and helped him up, but it was to late, David's eye's widened as a snapping sound was heard, Rainbow took a step back. As Starlight smirked, blood sprayed out of the suit, David cried out in pain as the Spring-Locks failed and the crushing began.  
Rainbow Dash watched in horror as she watched the love of her life getting murdered before her eyes, her body froze up.  
''David... I love you. Hold on!'' She screamed as she ran towards him, she tried her best to remove the suit, but each tug made his pain worse.

''AHHH! HELP ME! AHHH!'' David screamed as his body was torn apart by the suit's endoskeleton, he placed his hands over the mask as his eye burst as the endoskeleton ripped through the back of his head, the animatronic eyes forced his eyes shocked to open wide, almost to the size of the eyes on the mask, he then fell back against the wall, Rainbow's heart felt like it shattered as his cries for help filled her ears.  
''Help me...'' He cried in pain before his jaw was broken by four metal rods shooting up through it, blood splattered over Rainbow's face.

Starlight ran out of the room being chased by Twilight and the others. Rainbow fell onto her knees as she watched David slowly die, she wrapped her hooves around his lifeless body as it took its last breath and fell limp, blood slowly dripped out of his now shredded body.  
She sat there in the pool of blood, his body still in her arms when she heard a thud, she looked over to see a small box lying near David's right hand, she picked it up and a small ring fell out and landed in the blood. She picked it up and inspected it, 'You're the love of my life, Rainbow Dash' was engraved on it, she then began to cry loud and clear, she cuddled his body and rocked back and forth.

''It... should of been me!'' She sobbed into his chest, ''Starlight will pay for this... I'll make sure of it!'' She added, tears streaming down her face, she looked through her blood shot eyes, his blue eyes now being replaced with metal ones, she slowly pulled up the mask and planted a kiss on his ripped up cheek.  
she stopped crying and put the ring on his finger, her heart and chest were full of pain as she closed back up the mask before closing the eye lids, she placed the suit up against the wall.  
''Rest in peace sweetheart...'' Rainbow said as she shut and locked the door. She slowly walked into the main dining area where she saw the animatronic's looking at her.

''Wheres Mr David?'' Chica asked Rainbow, the robot looked at the blood on the mare's fur and then her face, ''No...'' She added, putting her hand to her face.  
''He's... dead...'' Rainbow said, looking at the tiled floor, ''Starlight Glimmer did it, she said she kill you as well...'' She added, Vixen placed a paw to her face and began to weep. Marionette's mask changed from the look of concern to a look of pain and depression, Rainbow burst into tears and ran at full speed towards the door and left the building.  
Bonnie began to weep into his paws as Freddy took off his hat as a sign of respect.

''Hey Guys! Whats happening!'' Golden Freddy said as he appeared from the West Hall, ''Um. Guys.'' He added, his voice filled with concern as he saw Chica collapse to her knees being comforted by Marionette and Vixen, he turned to see Bonnie crying on Freddy's shoulders.  
''Oh no...'' Golden said as he saw a faint tale of blood leaking out from under the door, he ran towards the door and broke the lock off and stepped inside. All the animatronic heard was Golden screaming, they looked up to see him walking out carrying the 'Spring-Lock' suit in his arms, Marionette gasped before running up to the suit, its mask slid open as its hand dragged along the floor.

Marionette placed her hands on David's cold cheeks, ''It's ok, i can save him, but it'll take some time to rework the spell to fit a human. I promise you, i will bring him back, no matter how long it takes!'' She said, looking at his dripping body, she looked at Golden, ''Fredbear, please put him back where you found him.'' She added, Fredbear nodded and carried the lifeless body, Chica placed her cupcake in David's hand. Fredbear placed David and the suit back against the wall, he placed an old sheet over him like a blanket, he tried to hold his tears as he shut the door, looking back at the suit.

''Who did this to him?'' Fredbear asked as he sat down at a table, Vixen and Chica kept quite, still trying to process what they saw.  
''She did this...'' Vixen butted in, weeping even more, ''She murdered him, just like she murdered us!'' Vixen added, slamming her paw down on the table, leaving a large crack in the wood, Fredbear's eyes widen.  
''You don't mean!?'' Fredbear said, shocked, ''You mean, she did this?'' He added  
''Yes, She's back! Starlight is back!'' Chica weeped into her hands.

Rainbow slowly made her way home while her fresh tear stains marked her face. Twilight caught up with her.  
''Rainbow! Wait up!'' Twilight shouted, running after her, Rainbow stopped and looked at Twilight who was worn out.  
''Did you catch her?!'' Rainbow asked Twilight, only for her to shake her head.  
''Sorry, she disappeared before we could catch her'' Twilight replied bluntly, ''What happened back there?'' Twilight asked her. Rainbow continued walking home with her head hung low.  
''Leave me alone Twi, just leave me alone!'' Rainbow said as she turned the key in her front door, she open the door and went inside.  
Before Twilight could enter, Rainbow shut the door on her, Twilight heard the cluck-click of the locks. She sighed and walked away, knowing Rainbow wanted to be left alone.

Rainbow ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door before leaping onto her bed and began to cry into the pillow, she wrapped her self up in David's jacket and cried her self to sleep.

 **End of Chapter One.**


	2. Ch2: Learning The Truth

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Two.**

 **Learning The Truth.**

Rainbow was lying on her big bed sobbing into the pillow, it had been three days since her true loves death and she was struggling to cope with it.  
''I...I... can't believe he's g...gone!'' She cried louder into the pillow while her friends sat at the end of the bed trying their best to cheer her up.  
''We all lost a friend too!'' Rarity said before joining Rainbow in sobbing into a pillow, ''You've lost your partner, we lost a friend'' Pinkie added before also bursting into tears soon followed by Fluttershy and Twilight.

AJ stood their silent, she may have been the one to hide her emotions but she found it hard not to cry, she threw her hat off and also began to cry.  
''It's just so hard not to miss him'' AJ said before sobbing some more.

Meanwhile inside the old room, the suit sat silent against the back wall, the pizzeria had been closed three days ago due to the company going bankrupt, leaving the place cold and dark, no power, no heating, all the animatronic had been placed in storage, leaving the suit alone in the building, well almost alone. Along side the suit sat a very old and rusty music box which began to play a tune. The room lit up as Marionette appeared in the room, she pulled of the sheet, placing her hand on the suit's mask, ''You gave us the gift of peace, We give you the gift of life.'' She said as her hands began to glow a pale blue.

Once she finished she took at step back. ''Remember...'' She said as she disappeared in the same glow as before, once again leaving the suit alone. Once again the room the was dark, the sound of computer booting up echoed around the building, and it's source? The suit.  
As the sound got louder, the suit began to shake and twitch violently as a robotic screech was emitted from the suit. The shakes and twitches stopped abruptly quickly followed by the screech.

The building was once against in silence and calm, but the suit was anything but as the eyes lit up with a flicker, the fingers and arms slowly began to move as the suit slowly began to stand up, the eyes looked around, scanning the door.  
''What is this?'' David thought, thinking it was a dream as he walked up to the door, twisting the handle of a key, *cluck-click* the lock made and the door opened.  
As he walked through the main dining hall, he was expecting to see the animatronic on stage or sitting at tables but there was nothing but the sound his footstep echoing throughout the hallways.

He walked through the hall he stopped when he heard the sound metal footsteps. Turning around, he saw nothing but a mouse running across the floor.

David finally made his way to the office but stopped when he saw something that horrified him. There standing in the reflection of the window in West Hall was the withered 'Spring-Lock' suit. It wasn't a dream, he was really dead, he looked closer seeing something in the mouth, He slowly put his hands on the mask and began to lift it up but stopped when he saw that the something was his head, crushed up with robotic eyes taking place on his real eyes and rods jammed up though his jaw.

''Oh god, it's true, im stuck in this nightmare!'' He thought punching the glass window, shattering it instantly with a loud crash as the glass landed on the cold floor. He looked over and saw his phone resting on the desk, covered in dust and dirt, he walked over to it and gently picked it up in his metallic hand, he pushed a button, making the screen light up, a bit of his flesh covered finger was exposed, allowing him to swipe across the contract list, he scrolled thought the list of numbers until he found Rainbow's home phone number.

A young pegasus filly skipped down the hallway when she heard the phone ring.  
''I'll get it!'' She said, taking the phone off the stand. Holding it to her ear, she cleared her throat.  
''Hello? Dash residents, Blood Cream speaking.'' She said down the phone.

David put his hand to his mouth.  
''Blood Cream, it's daddy, put mommy on the phone please.'' He tried to say, but all that came out was a faint 'Help me...'. His eyes widened as reality hit him like a freight train.  
''Hello?'' He heard Blood Cream say, ''Is this just another prank call!?'' She added before slamming down the receiver.

In that instant, it felt like that his whole world was collapsing around him, his metallic eyes changed from a dull white-blue glow to a blood red in and instant as his anger rose. The phone began to crack and pop as he began to crush it in his hand, it sparked as it screen cracked. The phone fell to the floor and landed with a crash, the screen flicked as the battery fizzed and hissed.  
''For fuck sake!'' He shouted, before placing a hand on his mouth, ''I.. I have a voice.. but who will hear it?'' He said, sighing.

His anger subsided and he looked at his broken phone and sighed, he lent down to the phone and savaged the sim card and memory card and slipped them into the pocket on his ripped trousers. He body clanked as he walked back the hall, he felt and sounded heavy, he looked down at his legs, they were golden down to the knee where it was bare metal all the way to his feet, as he walked, he left a trail of cracks and blood along the tiled floor.

David sat down at a table and looked at himself, he weeped to himself and he now knew that he couldn't go home.  
''What do i call my self now?'' he said, weeping to his hands, he then remembered what Starlight had said, ''This is a Spring-Lock suit.'' He said, he then remembered what Rainbow said, ''This is a death trap.'' He looked up as an idea came to mind. He smiled, ''My name is Springtrap.'' He said, walking back to the safe room, he looked down at the ring on his finger, he pulled it off and chucked it away, not wanting to remember his old life. He sat down in the old room and waited for Starlight to return.

Rainbow slowly walked down the stairs, carrying a tiny blue pegasus filly on her back, Rarity followed her closely, her horn ready to act if the foal slid off the Pegasus's back, the foal whimpered in its sleep, Rainbow looked back and nuzzled her.  
''Sssh Sapphire, it's ok, mommy's here.'' Rainbow cooed, nuzzling her tiny daughter as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

''Who was that on the phone?'' Rainbow asked her oldest daughter in a calm voice. Blood Cream shrugged.  
''I don't know... all it was was 'help me' and what sounding like static. Most likely just a prank caller.'' Blood Cream said, looking down at a magazine. Rainbow looked back at Rarity, who made the 'Tell her' expression, Rainbow sighed and placed Sapphire on her lap as she sat down next to Blood Cream on the sofa.

''Look, Blood Cream i have something to tell you, its about your father-'' Rainbow said before a red hoof way placed on her mouth.  
''I know, somepony called Starlight broke into his work and kill him inside a 'Spring-Lock' suit.'' Blood Cream said, Rarity's jaw dropped, ''Is that all or am i missing a few details?'' She added, Rainbow's eyes widened in shock as AJ, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Twilight came down the stairs.

''How... How do you know about that? When did you find out?'' Rainbow asked her daughter as Pinkie played with Sapphire on the floor.  
''Saturday morning, after you came home, crying and your face was covered in blood. I thought dad had hit, so i went to his work to confront him, but when i got their. I saw the animatronic crying and talking about what happened.'' Blood Cream explained, now trying to hold back tears as Rainbow cuddled her, she sobbed into her mothers chest, ''I want you to promise me that Starlight will pay for what she did to dad!'' Blood Cream said, her eyes full of tears.

''I better tell Cadence and Flurry Heart about what happened.'' Twilight said as a scroll and quill appeared, she wrote down the events of the past few day in letter, once she signed it off and rolled it up, the scroll disappeared in a flash of purple and white. In an instead there were two flashes and a pink alicorn appeared along side a pinkish gray alicorn appeared infront of Rainbow and Blood Cream.  
''Tell me its not true!'' Flurry shouted, ''Tell me that my uncle isn't dead!'' She added.

Rainbow leaned down to her lover's niece and looked into her eyes.  
''I'm sorry Flurry, your uncle is dead, he died in my arms.'' Rainbow said, Flurry's ears drooped.  
''No! I can't be true! It can't!'' Flurry screams, she turned and ran for the door and ran into the high street and the mid-day sun.  
''Flurry! Wait! Come back!'' Cadence said as she ran after her daughter.

Flurry Heart ran as fast as she could as she weaved through the ponies at the market as she ran to the now closed Freddy Fazbear's building, once the doors were insight, her horn glowed a light yellow hue, she disappeared in a flash before reappearing on the other side of the door, she ran face first into a table, cutting her forehead in the process.  
"Argh!'' She said, rubbing her forehead in pain, she opened her eyes to see the table she smashed into, it had a large dent in it, she kicked it away and looked around.

Her horn lit up the building, using a spell her father taught her, she turned towards the bathrooms, sensing something near them, her hooves shook as she saw and now tried up trail of blood leaking out from a very old door, Flurry slowly opened the door and looked inside, seeing nothing at first, she ventured into the room and to her amazement, she saw three arcade machines, the first one was Donkey Kong , the second game was Tetras and the last one, which was lacking a screen, was Polybius.

''Flurry... Heart...'' She heard a voice say, it sound like her uncle's but with a slight metallic echo, her ears twitched, homing in on the source, her head turned to the right, she came face to face with Springtrap, who was resting against the wall, his jaw was slightly open, his eyes were off. Flurry Heart's eyes shrank when she saw him, she held her nose when she smelt the smell coming from him.

Flurry slowly approached him, her horn lighting up the exposed flesh in his chest, she looked at his jaw and noticed something inside it, curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly opened the mask, she stopped when she saw the face below, it was the face of her uncle.  
''David... No...'' Flurry said, tears began to stream down her face, she placed a hoof on his face and began to cry.

''Flurry...'' She heard the voice say again, she looked up into his eyes as they powered on, she looked at them, instead of seeing the eyes of a blood hungry robot, she saw the eyes of someone full of sorrow and sadness.  
''What happened... Who did this to you?'' Flurry asked but her uncle said nothing, all he did was move his hand to her cheek.  
''You have become a fine lady, like your mother...'' He said, twitching slightly, Flurry smiled, tears still trailing down her face.

''Leave me Flurry. Forget your old uncle.'' Springtrap said, his natural mouth smiled slightly. Flurry shook her head.  
''I'm not leaving you. Your my only uncle, i can't lose you...'' Flurry replied, Springtrap smiled.  
''Just like your mother, can't say 'no'.'' He responded as Cadence teleported into the room.

Cadence looked at her brother and gasped, tears began to stream down her face as well.  
''Leave me be...'' Springtrap said, twitching some more.  
''David, i won't leave you...'' Cadence said, ''We can find a spell to reverse this.'' She said, Springtrap put his hand to her mouth.  
''I've had my time. It's time to live yours.'' He said, looking at his niece, seeing how far she'd come from the social outcast he met all those years go.

Cadence began to cry even more as she hugged him tight.  
''You'll never be forgotten...'' She said, Springtrap closed his eyes as he shut down.  
Flurry burst into tears as her long lost uncle stopped responding, Cadence hugged her daughter, her horn lit up as she placed a spell on him, giving him endless battery life.  
''I gonna miss him...'' Flurry said, weakly walking towards the fronts door's alongside her mother.

 **End of Chapter Two.**


	3. Ch3: A New Place, A New Nightguard

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Three.**

 **A New Place, A New Nightguard.**

A door creaked open as a pony stepped into a decaying building, she turned on their flashlight, the air was heavy as cobwebs, wires and pipes hung from the ceiling. The pony sneezed as dust filled their nostrils, she looked around the building.  
''What a dump Freddy Fazbear's has become.'' She said, looking at the collapsed tables and chairs, they pulled out a map and looked at it. ''Ok, the boarded up room should be to the left of the bathrooms.'' She added, turning towards the bathrooms.

She looked at the boarded up bathroom door, she notices something out the left corner of her, she turned to see the door for the boarded up room. She walked over to it and slowly turned the handle, it creaked open, throwing dust everywhere, the mare coughed as the dust settled, she gasped in surprise when her eyes made contact with the Springtrap animatronic, she pulled out a walkie-talkie.  
''Rachel, this is Glim, You're not gonna believe this, i found one, a real one!''

* * *

Sapphire awoke and turned, looking at her alarmclock, ''11 pm'' She said, pushing the button on top of the clock which stopped the tune it was playing. She got out of bed and walked over to her desk where her uniform for her new job was, a white shirt, a purple jacket and a purple cap which had the text 'Fazbear's Fright' on the front were lying in a neat pile on the desk.

''Second night, i hope its not as boring as the first.'' She said, remembering how nothing exciting happened on the first night, once she finished putting on her uniform, she went to put on her necklace but stopped when she saw the picture of her father holding her not long after she was born, a tear formed in her eye.  
''I cant believe its been five years since you passed away.'' She said, wiping away the tear from her eye as someone entered her room.

''Sapphire are you ok?'' A voice said making her jump, turning around she saw her mother walking though the door.  
''Yeah i'm fine Mom, it's just that i never knew my dad'' Sapphire said sadly as her mother placed a hoof on her shoulder.

''Rainbow!, Where's my beer!'' A male voice shouted from down stairs, Rainbow sighed, ''I'll get it in a minute Shaun!'' Rainbow shouted back, she then moved her mane to the side like she was trying to hide something.  
''Mom, whats wrong? Has he been hitting you again?'' Sapphire asked her to which Rainbow nodded.

Sapphire looked at Rainbow cheek to see a bruise under her eye, ''Mom, you got to tell someone, that's not right'' she said before putting her necklace on, ''Well i've got to go to work, i don't want to be late'' She added, kissing Rainbow's cheek before running out the room and down the stairs to get her lunch before rushing out the front door.  
She ran as fast as she could before it started to rain, lucky she got into Fazbear's Fright just before it rained. She shut the door and locked it before walking into the office.

''11:45, i've got fifteen minutes until my shift starts'' She said, looking at the clock on her phone before moving over to check the cameras, turning to the right and pushing a blue button, the monitor swung out of the right wall.  
''Nothing'' She said, cycling through all fifteen cameras and seeing nothing out the ordinary, She then turned left and pulled up the maintenance panel checking that all the systems were online.

''Audio, Online. Video, Online. Ventilation, Offline? Thats not good'' She said before tapping on the reboot, three green squares appeared for a few seconds before being replaced with 'Online' next to the ventilation icon. She breathed in and out as she calmed down from that fright, she jumped from her seat when the phone started ringing.

''Hello, Hello, Second night good going, well we got some good news, but first thanks for fixing that old fan for us it means alot, and second we found one, a real one.''  
Said a female voice on the phone ''We found a real animatronic and some old tapes, which we'll be playing over the loud speakers when the place opens _*smash*_ Huh gotta go'' The voice added before being cut off.  
''What Animatronic!'' Sapphire said as she cycled through the camera, she froze when she loaded cam 10. There sitting on the floor was a golden rabbit like animatronic with its back against the wall.

the clock turned over to 12 AM, Sapphire jumped when the animatronic's eyes flickered to life and the suit began to stand up.  
Springtrap turned and looked at the camera, smirking he removed his mask showing the corpse inside, Sapphire closed the monitor before being sick in the bin  
''I'm coming for you Starlight!'' Springtrap said, he voice echoing through the halls as the phantoms awoke.  
Sapphire began to panic as the systems failed one by one but everytime she rebooted them.

The clock approached 4 AM and Sapphire just finished rebooting Video, she looked up and saw a bear limping past the window before ducking down, Sapphire giggled as it disappeared, as she turned to check the camera, the bear jumped out from under the desk and jumped into her face before fading away, leaving the ventilation offline.  
She quickly rebooted it but when she turned back, there was the golden suit standing in the hall looking through the window.  
Springtrap stood at the window but only saw a mirror but on Sapphire's side she saw the hall and the suit, as Phantom Vixen appeared causing the Audio to go offline, Springtrap moved past while Sapphire was rebooting the Audio.

As the Maintenance Panel flipped down, Springtrap moved in for the kill but stopped before he could. Sapphire closed her eyes waiting for the attack to come but to her surprise it didn't, opening her eyes she saw the animatronic standing still, like it had frozen. Springtrap stood there looking at the nightguard, she looked so familer to him. It clicked it was her, his daughter all grown up, a smile grew across his natural face, he then backed away from her, trying not to hurt her.

''It can't be'' Springtrap said, backing up against the wall, ''You can't be her'' He added, shocking Sapphire.  
''Do you know me?'' Sapphire asked the animatronic which towered over her, ''I've never seen you before... Wait, you're voice... I've heard it before'' She added surprised.  
''Yes, you may not remember me... But, im your dad.'' He said, not sure what she would say.

 **End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Ch4: Family Reunited

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Four.**

 **Family Reunited.**

''My dad?'' Sapphire said, thinking this was a joke, ''But my dad was human, not a animatronic!'' She added, stamping her hoof on the floor.

''What can i do to prove to her that im her dad... wait the picture'' Springtrap thought to himself, he pulled off his mask, ''Hold this.'' He said, giving Sapphire the mask to hold.

''What are doing?'' She asked, looking at the mask, ''This is weird.'' She added, as she put the mask on and looked around.

''You don't believe that im your dad. I'll show you.'' He replied, pulling down the suits jaw and rummaging around, picking up a piece of paper. ''Ha here it is.'' He added, unfolding the paper before giving it to her. He took the mask off her head and placed it back on his face, clipping it back in place.

Sapphire scanned the paper, it was a photograph, the same one of her dad holding her after she was born. She turned it over and read the time stamp and information, ''Sapphire Lily Dash, Born June 14th, 2011'' was written on the back, she turned it back over, looking at the picture again, then darting her eyes up to Springtrap who had his mask in his hand, poking the nose making it honk.

The facial features of the corpse and the facial features of her dad in the picture matched up perfectly, she dropped the picture as tears escaped her eyes.

''Dad.'' She said, sniffling before clinging to Springtrap's leg taking him by surprise, ''I missed you so much.'' She added hugging his leg.

''Careful now.'' He said, looking at how close Sapphire was to some exposed wires that were sparking, ''You don't want to get electrocuted'' He added as two wires clashed, sparking up. Sapphire let go and stepped back, looking at Springtrap, ''What happened, Mum said you died of an illness.'' She said, wiping her tears away.

''Ok, i'll tell you'' He said, sitting down on the floor before explaining what happened all those years ago.

Once he finished, Sapphire looked on in stock before picking up her phone and called her Mom.

The phone rang for a few times before a tired female voice appeared on the other end.

''Hey Sapphire *yawn* whats wrong sweetie, are you feeling sick? Need me to come and meet you?'' The voice said perking up. ''Why are you calling this early?'' She added.

''No Mom, I need to know. How did dad die? I'm just wondering.'' Sapphire asked her mom, ''Im calling because someone who works here, said they knew him.'' Sapphire added

''I knew this day would come *sigh* It all started when...'' Rainbow stated as she told the same story that Springtrap told. ''Why did you want to know?'' She added.

''It's just there is this 'Golden Animatronic'..'' Sapphire replied, looking at Springtrap who was trying to stop her, ''This animatronic said he knew dad'' Sapphire added.

Rainbow perked up, ''Wait! Did you say 'Golden Animatronic'?'' She said but only heard the line go dead. Her mind began racing. ''Golden Animatronic knew David?'' She said to her self. It then clicked, ''It can't be, five years and he's still kicking.'' She added, smiling a bit, her love had returned.

''I've got to tell the others.'' Rainbow said, shooting out of bed, she ran down stairs and put a coat on before running out the door towards Sweet Apple Acres to tell AJ.

Once she arrived she flew up to AJ's window, knocking on it until AJ woke up and walked over to the window.

''Rainbow Dash, do you know what time it is? Spike just got Apple Jewel to sleep!'' AJ said, looking over and her new born baby, sleeping in a Moses Basket.

''Yeah, its 4:50 am'' Rainbow said, sarcastically, ''Apple Jack, i need you to go and get Pinkie and Rarity and meet me at Twilight's castle, I'll get Fluttershy and meet you there'' Rainbow said as she flew off to Fluttershy's cottage that sat on the border of PonyVille and The Everfree Forest.

AJ sighed and walked down the stairs and out the door to get Rarity and Pinkie before heading to Twilight's Castle to meet Rainbow.

She walked up to Rarity's Boutique, knocking on the door and waited for her to open the door.

''Who would be knock at this time... Oh it's you AJ, what do you want?'' Rarity ask as she opened to door.

''Rainbow asked me to get you and Pinkie and meet her a Twilight's, don't ask why'' AJ said, turning around and heading towards Pinkie's.

''Wait for me!'' Rarity said as she used her magic to put on a wooly hat, scarves and boots before running after AJ.

Rainbow Dash landed out side Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on the door, loud and hard until the lights came on.

''Oh hi Rainbow Dash, how can i help you?'' Fluttershy asked before yawning, ''Is Tank ill?'' She added calmly.

''I need you to come with me to Twilight's Castle right away'' Rainbow said, ''I'll explain once we get there'' She added, flapping her wings impatiently.

''Ok Ok'' Fluttershy said before walking into her front garden, locking her front door before taking to the air, ''Come on Dash, let's get going'' She added, flying towards Twilight's with Rainbow following close behind.

AJ and Rarity walked up to the place where Pinkie lived, Sugar Cube Corner. Rarity knocked on the door and waited, ''So, what does Rainbow want?'' Rarity asked the cowgirl like pony.

''Beat's me'' AJ said bluntly as the door unlocked and Pinkie Pie opened the door, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

''Hey Rarity, Applejack, what can i do for you two?'' Pinkie asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

''Rainbow wants you, me and Rarity to meet her at Twilight's place'' AJ said, bored out of mind, ''We don't know why she wants us'' She added, turning towards Twilight's Castle.

They arrived at the castle as Twilight opened the door, ''Hey guys, come on in'' She added, moving out of the way to let them inside.

''Rainbow, whats all this about?'' Twilight asked her what they were all thinking.

''Ok, this might sound crazy, it might sound insane, but i've got a feeling that David's alive'' Rainbow said, shocking the others.

''How? We saw him get crushed inside that Spring-Lock suit, he died in your arms'' Twilight said, ''Do you have proof that he is alive, other then a feeling?'' She added.

''Sapphire called me, asking how David died, so i told her the truth, i asked why she wanted to know but she said something weird, she said that there is this 'Golden Animatronic' that knew him'' Rainbow explained to her friend.

''What, Sapphire said there is a 'Golden Animatronic', But that... that would mean'' Twilight said, trying to connect the dots, ''David's alive'' She added, her jaw dropping.

 **End Of Chapter Four.**


	5. Ch5: The Past Revealed

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Five.**

 **The Past Revealed.**

''I'll call Sapphire.'' Rainbow said, pulling out her phone and tapping on Sapphire's number, the phone rings for a few seconds before a voice picked up.  
''Hey mom, why are you calling?'' Sapphire asked as Springtrap wondered the halls, scanning his new home.  
''It's about what you said earlier, now tell what you mean by 'Golden Animatronic' knowing your dad.'' Rainbow said, putting the phone onto loud speaker, ''It's ok, it's just me and the girls.'' She added as the girls sat down.

''Oh yeah, there's this 'Golden Animatronic' here at Fazbear's Fright that said he's dad.'' Sapphire said, rebooting the camera's and ventilation. ''Why do you want to know?'' She added.  
''Can you tell us what this animatronic looks like'' Twilight said, walking up to the phone, ''Does it have any defining features, like damage'' She added.  
''Yeah, it looks like a rabbit, its missing the top half on the right ear, wires poking out everywhere, it has a creepy grin on its mask, but the most creepy thing is'' Sapphire said, before gagging, ''It has Dad's corpse inside, it pulled off its mask and the skull matches up with the picture of dad i have in my room. It's also has the same picture but this one has my full name and my birth date.'' She added, Twilight's eye widening.

Springtrap walked back into the office, ''Hey Sapphire, who you talking too?'' He asked her, making her jump abit, ''Oh hey dad, im just talking to mom, wanna talk to her, she misses you'' Sapphire said, giving the phone to him.  
''I... um Ok'' He said taking the phone, ''Hello?'' he says, not sure what else to say.  
''David!'' Rainbow shouts at the voice from long ago, ''What happened, how are you alive, I...I'' she adds, as her heart beats faster.  
''It's me Dashie, I'm alive baby.'' He replies, his voice glitching abit, ''It's been so long since i've heard your voice'' He added, pulling up this mask, wiping some oil that leaked from where the endoskeleton eyes were.

''What happened to your voice.'' Rarity asks him, ''It's sounds the same but with some static.'' She added, ''But most of all, HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!'' Twilight screams down the phone as tears escapes her eyes.  
Springtrap chuckles, ''Marionette saved me, three days after i died, i've been alive ever since.'' He said, ''My voice has become one with the suits voice box, that's all.'' he added, pulling his mask down.  
''I called you after i got into the office but at the time i couldn't speak, only moan'' Springtrap added, weeping abit.  
''I...I...'' Rainbow said as a loud bang echoed and the table flipped up, her phone landing on the floor before being crushed by the table landing back down on the floor, Rainbow's eye twitched, ''What the hell WAS THAT!'' She snaps as confetti rained down, ''I think one of my hidden party cannons went off, i thought they were all deactivated'' Pinkie said, shocked that it had go off.

Springtrap's eye twitched as he gave Sapphire her phone back, He made a fist before punching a wall, ''For Fuck sake, that's the second time that happened!'' He screamed, kicking the Freddy that sat outside the office before walking off back down the halls kicking objects that sat on the floor.  
''Hey David, whats wrong.'' Phantom Chica said as she picked up a cupcake that sat on the floor, ''Come on, talk to me.'' She added, tapping on the floor, Springtrap sat down and pulled off his mask.  
''It's just, seeing Sapphire for the first time in five years, i missed her grow up, then speaking to Rainbow, its all to much.'' He said, his natural face still pinned in the expression he had when he died.

Chica wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a hug, ''It's doesn't matter what happened in the past, it only matters what the future holds, i once heard someone say 'My Past is Not Today'.'' She said, holding his hand, ''Know, its almost Six am, Sapphire's shift is almost over, so are you gonna see her off or are you gonna sit here and sulk?'' She added, holding his mask up.  
''Your right Chica.'' he said, standing up and taking his mask and placing in back on before walking back to the office.  
Once he got there he heard an alarm going off that sounded like the one he use to heard when his shift was finished.

Sapphire turned off the monitor, letting it swing back into the wall, she turned and shut off the maintenance panel, flipping it back into its resting place.  
''Hey Sapphire, want me to see you off?'' Springtrap said, leaning through the doorway.  
''See me off? You can walk me home if you want'' She replied tapping her hooves together. ''I...um, what if someone sees me?'' He said, rubbing the back of his head.  
''Its 6 am and its Autumn, i don't think anyone will be out at this time'' She said, making a cute face, ''Please'' She added.  
Springtrap rolled his eyes ''Fine'' He said, ''If i get seen, im blaming you'' he added, looking at the door marked exit.

Sapphire chuckled as she unlocked and swung the door open, Springtrap's eyes widened to see that PonyVille hadn't changed one bit.  
''So, what do you think?'' She added as Springtrap slowly stepped out onto the gravel path way, she locked the door behind them.  
''It's... It's nothing like i thought it would be'' He replied, completely stunned, pulling up his mask, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dream, ''I'm not dreaming'' He added.

 **End Of Chapter Five.**


	6. Ch6: Memories

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Six.**

 **Memories.**

Springtrap looked around as memories of his former life flooded back, the days he would walk around the town, he remembered when him and Rainbow first met at the Crystal Empire

 _''Hi, my name's Rainbow Dash, who might you be?'' Rainbow asked the strange creature, holding out a hoof.  
''Oh, where are my manners, my name is David Wyne II or just David for short'' He replied back with a british accent, shaking her hoof._

Springtrap smiled as he remembered the first time him and Rainbow kissed, although they were gonna get blown up by a Russian Attack helicopter.

 _''Rainbow, i know we only met a week ago but before we get blown to bits, i wanna get this of my chest, I love you'' David said as the helicopter locked on target.  
Rainbow looked at him, shocked, she put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a deep kiss ''I love you too'' She said.  
The helicopter locks on but before it could fire, a RAF fighter jet blows it out of the sky. David shielded Rainbow as shrapnel rains down, cutting into his back._

Then a memory of when he woke up in the hospital after having the shrapnel removed from his back.

 _David's vision became clear as the sound of a heart monitor beeped in the background, he looked over to Rainbow still in her human form, sleeping on the chair next with her hand near his own. Slowly and painfully he moved his hand under hers noting how big his was compared to hers, he gently stroked her hand with his thumb causing her to stir in her sleep before waking up._

 _''Hey...'' She said, rubbing her eyes, before smiling, ''Your awake.'' She added, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek._  
 _''Where am i?'' He asked, sitting up in the bed. ''Your in the hospital, you past out from the blood loss, I...I thought you wouldn't wake up'' She said, holding his hand._

The memories burned away like a old reel of film, being replaced with the moment Starlight threw him at the wall causing the Spring-Locks to fail, killing him.

 _Rainbow ran to him and helped him up, but it was to late, David's eye's widened as a snapping sound was heard, Rainbow took a step back. As Starlight smirked, blood sprayed out of the suit, David cried out in pain as the 'Spring-Locks' failed and he was being crushed._

Springtrap froze as that day played back, shaking his head, he walked along the gravel making it crunch under his metal feet, he walked a few meters before stopping.  
''Is that your home over there?'' He said, pointing at a little house that sat on at the other end of the high street.  
''It's mom's, BUT i do still live there, so yes in a way its my home'' Sapphire replied after catching up with him, ''I'm guess you know this because well, you and mom were dating at the time'' She added, unfolding her wings to let cool down abit. Springtrap nodded before bending down is the pose of a Olympic running waiting for the starting gun.

''What are you doing?'' Sapphire asked him, confused, flapping her wings slightly as a cold breeze blew against her feathers.  
''Wanna race your old man?'' He said smugly as she got down to his level, ''I wasn't there for you when you first started to walk but i wanna be there for you now'' He added, pulling his mask up a bit, adjusting the jaw.  
''It is on!'' She said, spreading her wings, ''What are the stakes?'' She asked him eagerly.  
''Nothing, just a bit of fun'' He said smiling, pulling his mask down. ''3. 2. 1. GO!'' He added, jumping up and running as fast as he can, looking back he saw Sapphire just behind him.

Sapphire's wings flapped as fast as they could until she was neck and neck with Springtrap, she looked over as him as his eyes scanned his surroundings for objects that might get in the way.  
She looked at holes in the suit, seeing parts of his skeleton entwined with the endoskeleton beneath the suit. She sighed thinking to her self.  
''You may have not been there for all my childhood and my teenage years. But your here now and maybe you'll be able to knock some sense in Shaun.'' She thought to her self as they stopped outside the house.

Sapphire panted, ''I've never flew that fast before'' She said, unlocking her front door. Springtrap turned away and sighed.  
''I guess i'll head back to Fazbear's Fright now, but i'll need to get back in'' He said, looking down, kicking the dirt.  
''With these'' She said, holding out a key, ''They gave me two of them'' She added, giving him one. ''You turn the key left to unlock and right to lock, got it?'' She added once more.  
Springtrap nodded, placing the key on a loose wire that was bent to look like a hook.  
''I'll see you again tonight, i guess'' He said, turning and walking off, Sapphire shut the door and walked up stairs.

''What a night'' She said, stripping off her uniform and placing in on the chair before flopping onto her bed, she was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep.

 **End Of Chapter Six.**


	7. Ch7: Animatronic Galore Part 1

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Seven.**

 **Animatronic Galore Part 1.**

Springtrap walked back through the high street, he came to a fork in the road with one path heading straight on towards Fazbear's Fright and the path on the left heading towards the old Freddy Fazbear's building.  
Springtrap looked at the old building. ''I wonder if there some parts still inside.'' He through as he turned and walked to the old pizzeria.  
The gravel path slowly disappeared into the undergrowth as he got closer to the old rundown building. Weeds, grass and broken glass laid on the overgrown dirt.

Springtrap lightly placed his hand on the old sign that now laid on the ground. In it's heyday the sign was attached to the front of the building, which would light up at night, But now the sign had broken off and laid on the grass, the wires now torn and pulled apart hung out of the wall where the sign once was.  
He sighed, placing his other hand on the padlock, giving a forceful yank, ripping it off the door and chucking it aside before pulling off the chain.  
The door opened with a moan, a mouse ran past Springtrap's foot as he walked through the now open doorway.

The Sun just appearing over the horizon, filling the building with a warm orange glow, the light shining through the open door casting Springtrap's shadow on the floor. Although as quickly as the sun appeared, it soon disappeared as the Pegasus moved the clouds over as a rain storm was scheduled for the day. The building was darken as the sun was blocked, causing Springtrap to turn on his night vision, his vision turned green as old collapsed tables came into view. Parts of the roof had caved in allowing wires and pipes to hang down. Springtrap walked around the main dining area until he found what his was looking, 'Back Stage/Spare Parts' The rusted sign had written on it.

''That's the place'' He said aloud to himself, grabbing the handle, twisting it, the door wouldn't open, Springtrap pushed it until its swing open causing him to fall over *smash*. He landed on a box causing dust to blow everywhere. Once the dust settled, Springtrap found an old brown door, 'Manager's Office' The door had painted in white on which after years of neglect had left it worn away leaving the white paint a dull gray. He walked up to the door, the handle was covered in cobwebs and rust. Placing his hand on the handle but before he turned it, the door broke from its frame and crumbled into dusted.  
''Now, let's find some blueprints'' He added, his eyes scanning the office for a filing cabinet.

Springtrap's eyes lit up the office with a faint white glow, he froze when he saw a skeleton sitting at the desk with a pistol in its hoof and a bullet hole in the skull, he made a sign of blessed and looked over to a cabinet labelled with 'Animatronic Blueprints', he walked up to it and rummaged around and found four blueprints labelled 'Toy Freddy', 'Toy Bonnie', 'Toy Chica' and 'Toy Vixen'.  
''Not the ones i was looking for but they'll do.'' He added, rolling them up into a tube and placing them in the hole in his leg before looking around again and walked out off the office.

''Now, where is the storage room?'' He said as the rain began to fall which thunder and lightning appears every now and again. He wondered back into the Spare Parts room he began his search.  
After what felt like an hour, he came across a door with no sign, opening it and seeing a few steps that led to what looked like a basement full of crates and boxes.

As he stepped down the stairs he found a torch, flicking it on, letting its light fill the basement in a dull orange glow, the light shining on the crates revealing that writting was written onto the boxes. As he walked up to the first crate marked 'Toy Freddy' he heard the sound of knocking, turning around, he saw nothing but the flashes of lightning from outside. He turned back to the crates, punching his fist though the wooden crates before ripping off the front, tossing it to the side revealing a robotic bear with a black tophat, a microphone is his hand, a black bowtie and two rosie red cheeks. Springtrap picked him up, removing him from the crate before placing him by the steps before repeating the process for the three other crates mark with 'Toy Bonnie', 'Toy Chica', and 'Toy Vixen'.

Springtrap looked at the four animatronics, Toy Freddy was a chocolate brown with a dark orange belly and nose, Toy Bonnie was sky blue with a white belly and nose with a red bowtie, Toy Chica was all bright yellow with orange beak and orange legs from the knee down with a white bib which had 'Let's Party' written, pink 'underwear' and a cupcake in her hands, last but not least, Toy Vixen was all white with a pink belly, nose and tail, with a rose pink bow on the back of her head with a hook on her right arm.

Springtrap picked them up one by one and carried them up the steps into the main show stage and sat them down with their backs against the wall slowly, trying not to damage them.  
''How am i gonna get them out without being seen or getting them wet. Think Springtrap, think'' He said tapping his hands together, he then had an idea, ''The old cart in the old room!'' He added, running towards the old room, he ran into the room and found the cart under some sheets, pulling them off in a cloud of dust that settled seconds after.

He checked the cart for any damage, there luckily weren't any, he pulled it into the dining area before thinking, ''I can bring that old Freddy with me, i'll fix him up and then Fazbear's Fright will have six animatronics then'' He said, running back into the old room and picking up the old Freddy and placing him on the cart that was big enough to fit six animatronics inside, ''Your coming with me buddy.'' He added before getting on the stage, he place all the toy animatronics in the cart and placed the sheet over them. As he was about to leaving he heard the knocking sound again, followed by a voice.

''Hello, is anypony there, please help me, i've been locked in here since 2010, please help'' The female voice said, who ever it was, she was scared, Springtrap looked at where the sound was coming from, it was coming from the basement. He ran back into the basement and looked at all the crates.  
He came across one crate marked 'Spring-Lock Suit (mare), Princess Crystal Sky', he knocked on the crate but got no reply, ''Just me mind playing tricks on me'' He said before turning around but then there was knocking from inside the crate.  
''Hello, who's there?'' The voice said again, Springtrap punched the crate and ripped the front off and looked inside.

''Hello?'' He said, looking inside before getting jumped by a golden pony, ''Watch it!'' He added.  
''Thank you, thank you, you dont know what it's... Bonnie?'' The mare said, her body sparking abit, ''Bonnie!'' She added, nuzzling him.  
''My name isn't Bonnie, my name is Springtrap.'' He said, the mare giving him a confused look, ''I was killed by a pony called Starlight Glimmer by putting me in this suit and crushing me to death.'' He said, pulling off his mask, showing the corpse inside, ''Im guessing you're Crystal Sky?'' He added.

''You know Starlight!'' She said, raising her back legs and kicking the crates, shattering it to pieces.  
''I've only seen her once and that was when i was a night guard working in this very building on the last days of business, she knocked me out, put me in this suit, then threw me against the wall, causing the Spring-Locks to fail, crushing me and killing me, But how do you know her, you would of been in storage when she murdered the children.'' He said, adjusting his ear.

''I wasn't in storage at the time, i was placed in service due to Toy Freddy having a problem with his gears so i was used as a replacement, i was there when Toy Vixen caused the bite of 2010, and while everypony were trying to see what happened, Starlight used a suit to killed four children, I was that suit'' She said, glitching.

 **End Of Chapter Seven.**


	8. Ch8: Animatronic Galore Part 2

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Eight.**

 **Animatronic Galore Part 2.**

Springtrap stood still, thinking over what the animatronic he was assuming is Princess Crystal Sky had said.

''But she said that she used this suit.'' He said, pointing to his suit, tapping on the metal frame work that laid below.

''She lied to you, she always has, she lied to the kids, she said she was their friend!'' She said, crying into her hooves, ''I was meant to protect the children, but i ended up helping with their murder!'' She added, curling up into a ball, crying into her hooves. Her black eyes with small white dots flicked as Springtrap frozen up, not knowing what to do.

''I've gotta get them to Fazbear's Fright, you wanna join me?'' He added holding out his hand to the mare, ''My real name is David Wyne III, I'm guessing your Crystal Sky'' He added, as she stood up.

''That's Princess Crystal Sky to you Mr Wyne.'' She chuckled, ''But Crystal is just fine.'' She added, following him up the steps and onto the stage, she stepped into the cart and hid under the sheet. He pulled the cart out into the rain, he stopped and shut the doors to the old pizzeria.

''You ok under there?'' He asked Crystal, she poked her head out and nodded, Springtrap placed the blue prints in the cart to stop them getting damaged. He then pulled the cart.

He stopped the cart outside of Fazbear's Fright and unlocked the door before proceeding inside the building and locking the door up.

''Ok we're here, you can come out now.'' He said, removing the sheet from the cart, folding it up and placing it on the desk as Crystal stepped out of the cart and looked at her new surroundings.

''Wow!'' She said, her eyes flickering between white dots and turquoise iris, ''This is huge.'' She added, looking down the hall that ran passed the office, she walked off and explored the attraction.

Springtrap placed the Toy animatronics and the old Freddy in the office and began work on the Freddy suit.

Crystal walked though the halls as she came up to a arcade cabinet at the far end of a long hall, as she stopped next to the cabinet and placed her hoof on it's display, her hard drives whirled into life as a flash back from the 'Golden Years' played back like they just happened.

 _''Hey kids, welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, i hope you enjoyed your Hearthwarming holiday'' The large golden bear with a purple bowtie and tophat said into his mic as young fillies and colts cheered as they sat in front of the stage._

 _''Hey Fredbear have you seen my guitar? I can't find it anywhere'' Said a golden rabbit that was the same size as Fredbear but had a blue bowtie and no tophat._

 _''Have you tried your back?'' Fredbear said, turning Bonnie around to see his guitar on his back, making the children laugh._

 _Bonnie chuckled ''So that's where it was'' He added, Fredbear facepalmed make the children laugh even more._

 _''Anyway are you gonna introduce our new friend to our lovely guests, or am gonna do it?'' Bonnie said tapping his foot on the floor._

 _''Yes, fillies and colts please give a warm Fazbear's welcome to our new friend, Princess Crystal Sky!'' Fredbear said before him and Bonnie moved to the side as a Alicorn mare with a butter yellow body and a blue mane and tail walked up. Her eyes were a turquoise and she had a dark purple bow in her mane with a blue cupcake on her left shoulder_

 _''Hi kids!'' She said, smiling from ear to ear, ''I hope your hungry!'' She added as the children cheered._

The cheer of children echod away as she opened her eyes to see her self back by the arcade cabinet, she sighed as she looked at the hole in her shoulder where her cupcake use to be, now it was nothing but a few wires hanging out.

''Small world isn't it?'' Said a voice behind her, she turned around and saw Phantom Chica leaning on the door way with her arms crossed, ''How are you doing, killer?'' She added, walking up to her.

''I... I'm not a killer'' Crystal said, stepping back only to be stopped by Phantom Vixen, ''I didn't kill you, it was Starlight!'' She added as they got closer.

Before they could attack, Marionette appeared between Crystal and Phantom Chica.

''Stop it right now both of you!'' Marionette said, looking at Phantom Chica and then Phantom Vixen, ''Crystal ran for help after Starlight murdered you, she was the reason why Starlight was caught.'' She added, as both Phantoms backed down.

 _A parent screamed as everyone looked over at Toy Vixen who had a child's head crushed in her jaw, the manager ran up to Princess Crystal Sky who had frozen up, she had seen this happened before back when it was just her, Fredbear and Bonnie._

 _''Crystal, go and get the technician, Starlight Glimmer, she'll know what to do'' He said, Crystal nodded and galloped down the hall and into the maintenance office._

 _''Starlight! Manager needs you, Toy Vixen bite a child!'' Crystal said as she stood near the table where Toy Freddy was sitting. She turned when something moved in the corner off her eye._

 _''Hello Crystal!'' Said as voice, Crystal turned around to see Starlight standing behind her, Starlight walked towards her with a menacing look on her face, before Crystal could react, she was shut down. The last thing she felt was her endoskeleton being recoiled and compressed around her suit before feeling someone climb inside._

 _''Just as planned, now i can start phase one of my plan'' She heard Starlight say, she tried to make her Spring-Lock snap shut but found them jammed._

 _Starlight now wearing Crystal's suit walked back towards the main dining hall and towards the manager._

 _''Crystal, where is Starlight?'' The manager said, ''She is just finding Toy Vixen's Blueprint and she''ll be right here.'' Starlight said from inside the suit, smirking._

 _''Ok, take the four children to one of the party rooms and play with them, i know you've seen this happen before.'' He replied, she nodded and walk up to the kid as the manager told the parents that Crystal would go and play with the children in one of party rooms, the parents agreed as the kids followed Crystal into the hall way._

 _''Hey, do you wanna see where were are repaired?'' Starlight said as she walked into the door marked 'Maintenance, repair and operations'. The children followed her in, their eyes widened as they saw Toy Freddy sitting on the table with his endoskeleton exposed. The door locked behind them, they turned around to she Starlight climb out of Crystal._

 _''You're mine now, you little brats!'' Starlight said, pulling out a knife before walking up to the children. Crystal powered up and saw Starlight slash the throats of the children, blood splattered all over the floor and wall, Starlight looked up at a camera on the ceiling, she threw her knife at it, it's blade shattering the lens._

 _Starlight turned to Crystal, who unlocked the door and ran down the hall screaming_

 _''I've gotta hide the bodies before the cops start poking around!'' She said, looking at the four old animatronics that sat against the wall._

 _''Help!'' Crystal screamed as she ran into the dining area, the manager ran towards her._

 _Crystal! Whats wrong!'' He said, holding her shoulders, ''Starlight, she killed the kids, she was wearing me when you told her to play with the kids'' Crystal said, dragging the manager with her._

 _They ran into the room to see Starlight covered in blood and blood all over the walls and floor._

 _He told Starlight to stay where she was and told Crystal to call the police._

As the day ticked away, Marionette explained what happened to the bodies of the children and that Starlight was released from jail after the bodies weren't found and that the camera only picked up the murder and not where the bodies were placed.

 **End of Chapter Eight.**


	9. Ch9: Day Nightmare

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Nine.**

 **Day Nightmare.**

Sapphire wondered though the halls of Fazbear, shining her flashlight on the head of Bonnie that was fixed on the wall. Something ran past her, she turned around, shining her torch on the object. It turned and faced her, its towered over her, with it mask open, showing the skull inside  
''Oh dad its you!'' She said, ''Stop doing the mask thing, its really creepy.'' She added, Springtrap just stood there, his eyes just stared at her like they were staring into her very soul.

''You did this to me!'' He said, his voice sounding demonic, his left arm falling off, his bottom jaw hanging off and this eyes disappearing from there sockets.  
''Ok this isn't funny!'' Sapphire said backing as he advanced towards her, his remaining arm stretched out, trying to grab her by the throat, ''Dad what has gotten into you!'' She added as she felt the wall against her back, sweat dripping down her face as Springtrap's golden suit became all black like it had been in a fire. The Phantoms appeared behind him as a fire grew behind them.

''The Phantoms are the least of your worries, so you better hurry!'' He said, as Sapphire ran down the hall, ''You'll now die!'' Phantom Vixen said as Sapphire turned a corner and into the office, she pulled out the monitor and checked every camera for Springtrap. She pressed cam 9 and saw him looking at the camera, he smiled before his hand moved towards the camera. The camera went dead as he crushed it in his hand.

She began to panic even more as every camera went dead, she tried a reboot but to no avail, they were only picking up audio. As she turned around she saw Phantom Freddy and Phantom Bonnie standing there, blocking her way out.  
''You'll wish you were never hired, It's a long shift, but you won't get tired.'' Freddy said his lifeless eyes flickering.  
''After tonight, you just might retire. Then try to find a simple 9-5 or anything that's not an overnight survivor.'' Bonnie said, pulling off his masking, showing his endoskeleton head.  
''Last thing on your mind is getting fired.'' Phantom Vixen said, appearing by the fan that sat on the desk. Springtrap crawled out of the vent and stood infront of Sapphire.  
''Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. You're gonna burn with the rest of us.'' Springtrap said, leaping towards her face, she shut her eyes as all the animatronic leaped at her, she awaited death.

Sapphire opened her eyes to see all the animatronic frozen in mid-air with there arms stretched out and there mouths wide open, she breathed a sigh of relief, poking Marionette causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. As Marionette landed, everything disappeared into a white void.  
''What in my name is going on here!'' Said a loud booming voice as the void disappeared like mist.

She turned around to see a large White alicorn with a golden crown and show, long flowing mane and tail and a large sun on the flank.  
''Princess Celestia!'' Sapphire said, bowing her head, Celestria returned the gesture.  
''Sapphire, what a pleasant surprise this is!'' Celestia said, standing back up, before turned the void back into the Fazbear's Fright office minus the animatronics.  
''Wait, why are you here, i thought only Princess Luna could see ponies dreams, or in this case nightmare.'' She said, sitting in a chair by a desk.  
''As Luna is the guardian of the night, she can she dreams of ponies who sleep at night, and im the guardian of the day, so i can see the dreams of ponies who sleep in the day'' Celestia explained, ''So that's how im here, i saw your nightmare or would that be daymare.'' She added, confused.

''You would not believe the day i had'' Sapphire stated, stretching her wings, Celestia looked at her, ''Try me.'' The Princess added, placing a hoof under the blue pegasus' chin, ''I promise you, i'll believe it.'' She added once more.  
Sapphire sighed, ''Ok ok, i'll tell you.'' She said before explaining what happened last night inside Fazbear's Fright.

Once Sapphire explained whole story from her dad being an animatronic to who the killer was. Celestia blinked a few times, her brain trying to process what she had heard.  
''Are you sure its your father who is the animatronic that goes by the name 'Springtrap'.'' She said, still trying to process all the information she had heard.  
''I haven't been so sure in my life.'' Sapphire said, rubbing her wing, Celestia went to open her mouth but before she could...

Sapphire woke up with start, she looked over at her alarm clock, the red digital numbers changed over to 4:00 pm and played a small tune for a few seconds before shutting off. She blinked a few times before getting off her bed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
''Hey Sapphire!'' said a voice, she looked up to see her older sister Blood Cream sitting at the table, holding a cup of coffee and flicking through a news paper  
Sapphire yawned, ''Hey Blood Cream...'' She said, opening the cupboard and pulling out a toaster and two slices of bread.

 **11:45 pm.**

At Fazbear's Fright, Springtrap had finally finished working on the old Freddy suit or as Crystal called it, Fredbear.  
''Now, lets see if this works.'' He said, flicking a switch in the back of Fredbear's head, the eyes flickered on.  
''Hello, my name is Fredbear.'' It's voice said, powering up. Springtrap sighed in relief but soon changed when Phantom Vixen appeared.

''HI DAVID!'' She said, leaping out of a vent, scaring him. She looked at the Toy Animatronics that sat on the floor in a row, ''What are you doing?'' She added as Springtrap over came his shock.  
''I found these Toy Animatronic's and Fredbear after i walked Sapphire home'' He said, rubbing the back of his head, ''I thought you Phantoms may need new bodies so...'' He added before being brought into a hug from Vixen.  
''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' She said, jumping up and down with Springtrap still in her grip, ''I'll be right back, i've gotta tell the others!'' She added before disappearing into thin air.

''Ok then.'' He said, turning around and looked at Fredbear who was looking at his surroundings when Phantoms Vixen and the others appeared.  
''Hello again!'' Phantom Vixen said as the other Phantoms appeared in the office. They all looked at the Toy animatronics and then each other before nodding and jumping into the Toy versions of them. Phantom Freddy went into Toy Freddy, Phantom Bonnie went into Toy Bonnie, Phantom Chica went into Toy Chica and Phantom Vixen went into Toy Vixen.

They powered up and looked at each other and blinked a few times.  
''Much better.'' Toy Freddy said, moving his arms around, ''May not be our bodies but they just a good.'' He added, adjusting his bow tie.  
Springtrap looked at them and smiled, he felt something tap his leg, he looked down to see a child's spirit looking at the Fredbear animatronic. Springtrap moved to the side and let the child past, the child jumping into the suit. The suit twitched as sharp teeth and claws formed, the eyes changed to a red and teeth formed around the belly region.

''Thats more like it.'' Fredbear said, adjusting his purple top hat, ''Also, call me Nightmare Fredbear.'' He said as the door unlocked, all the animatronic looked at the door as Sapphire walked in, Toy Vixen waved at her, Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie grabbed a deck of cards and walked down the halls, Nightmare Fredbear and Crystal followed them, Toy Chica then grabbed Toy vixen and went to go and play on a arcade cabinet.  
''So...'' Springtrap said, trying to think of an excuse, ''I... um... ah'' He added rubbing his head.  
''Don't worry about it.'' Sapphire said, taking off her jacket, ''I'm sure Rachel won't mind.'' She added, sitting down in her chair to begin her shift.

12 soon came and Sapphire explained to Rachel about the extra Seven animatronics to which Rachel had no answer about them.  
''Ok then Sapphire, i'll talk to you tomorrow... Oh wait before i go, the attraction opens on nightmare night which is tomorrow, so you'll need to stay here all day, don't worry you'll get over time pay and a three hour break.'' Rachel said though the phone.  
''Ok then, see you at eight am?'' Sapphire said, checking her watch. ''Sound fine to me.'' Rachel replied before hanging up.

Sapphire watched over the attraction and the animatronic which didn't come by her office except for Springtrap. Her watch beeped at 6 am, she shut down the camera and maintenance panel, took a nap and waited for Rachel to arrive.

 **End of Chapter Nine.**


	10. Ch10: Grand Opening Part 1

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Ten.**

 **Grand Opening Part 1.**

Rachel unlocked the door and walked inside, the door closing with a slam, waking up Sapphire with a fright.  
''I'm up, i'm awake!'' She said, falling off her chair and onto her flank, ''Oof.'' She groaned, rubbing her flanks as she stood up, ''That hurt.'' She added as Springtrap climbed out of vent.  
''Ah, it moves!'' Rachel screamed, looking at Springtrap, she charged at him. He held his arm out, stopping her in her tracks.  
''Rachel, its ok, he's harmless, aren't you dad?'' Sapphire said, he nodded, Rachel's eyes widened, ''Your father!'' She said screaming into his hand.

Springtrap rolled his eyes before retracting his arm from Rachel's face, she looked up at him, the permanent grin on his face causing a chill to run down her spine.  
''So, you are Sapphires father?'' She asked the huge animatronic, he just simply nodded, his jaw bouncy a bit, ''Can you talk?'' She added, he kneeled down to her and nodded again, ''Can you say something?'' She once again added, looking deep into his lifeless eyes.  
''Hi.'' He said bluntly, his voice box sounding worn out and glitchy, ''My name is Springtrap.'' He added, holding out his hand, Rachel examined its, taking note of the top half missing off his right hands middle finger.

Rachel shook his hand for a few seconds before letting go, she looked at her hoof, noting the flakes of rust that had caught her fur, she then remembered what Sapphire said.  
''Wait wait wait. Springtrap is your father. This animatronic had sex with your mother and had you?'' She said, trying to make sense of the details.  
''It wasn't like that.'' Springtrap said, placing his hands on his mask and pulled it up, showing off the skull inside, ''This is the real me!'' He added, the mask now fully up.  
''I...I... I didn't know...'' She said, now looking down at the floor, ''If i knew about your corpse, i would never of moved you... i'm sorry...'' She added, tears forming in her eyes.  
Springtrap stared at her before backing away and and climbing into a vent.

''Why did i ever take that night shift at the fucking pizzeria! No good never came of it, i was gonna ask Rainbow to marry me after my shift but that never fucking happened, i swear if Starlight shows her fucking face again, i'll make her feel my pain!'' Springtrap said, punching a hole in the wall, making some of the wires behind it spark, his eyes flickered red, ''Just get though today and tonight i'll break out and make run for it, i'll make a new start, away from everyone, but i'll be leaving the one pieces of family i have, can i really do that to Rainbow? Well she had her chance, i thought she would come back for me but no! Five fucking years have passed, i look like a fucking train wreck, i'm a walking tomb!'' He thought to him self as he climbing into a vent, a small drop of oil leaking from his eye.

Rainbow woke up, groaning as she looked over at the clock that sat on the table that sat below a hanging tree root.  
''Another day without my David...'' She said, wiping a tear away from her bruised eye, ''It's been five years and two days since that day.'' She added, pulling her self from her sleeping bag. She groaned when her warm hooves touched the cold floor of the crystal castle that Twilight called the 'Golden Oak Library Mark 2'.  
She remembered the night before, She and Shaun had another fight, resulting in her getting a black eye after Shaun punched her.

 _Rainbow sat on her sofa, reading a newspaper article of a recent killing near the town hall, witnesses saw a hooded unicorn slash a filly's throat. Police are still on the hunt for the unicorn.  
''It can't be? Could it?'' She said, flicking the page over to read more of the headline. She froze when she heard the front door slam shut followed by a angry voice.  
''I'm gonna fucking kill you! You slut.!'' She heard Shaun shout as he threw open the front room door, she froze up as he chucked a empty bottle of whiskey at the wall, shattering it instantly._

''Have you been drinking again?'' She said, placing her front hooves on her hips, staring daggers at him, he just smirked before leaping at her, forcing her onto the floor punching her in the eye.  
''You're my bitch now!'' He said, forcing her rear legs open, ''I'll show you who's the bitch here!'' She said, kicking right in his bollocks. His eyes shrank as he yelled out in pain, Rainbow grabbed the TV remote and smashed him around the back of the head, knocking him out. She pulled her self out from under him and ran into her bed room, she packed her saddle backs with her tooth brush, a tablet computer and other things, She ran back down stairs and towards the front door. She turned towards the still knocked out Shaun and spat at him before leaving the house, she ran towards Twilight's house.

Rainbow walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal from the cupboard, a bottle of milk from the fridge and walked to the table and made some breakfast, she put the milk and the box back where they belong and walked back to the table, she placed her bowl on the table and dragged over her saddle bag over to her and pulled out her tablet.  
''Let's see whats happening today.'' She said, booting it up, the screen displayed a picture of her in her human form and David on their date since Sapphire was born, she smiled abit remembering that day.

 _David and Rainbow walked along the side of a lake, the water splashing over their feet, Rainbow's arm locked around his, her head resting on his shoulder.  
''Today was the best day ever... will except when our two little girls arrived.'' He said, blushing red at the thought of how he got Rainbow pregnant.  
''Mhmm~'' She said, checking her phone, ''This spell wears off in two hours, so what do you wanna do? Ah hot stuff~'' She said, making him blush.  
''I don't know, we could go home and just spent some time together before the spells wears off.'' He said, trying not the think dirty thoughts But Rainbow saw right thought him. She walked forwards and turned to him._

''I was thinking more along the lines of this.'' She said, pulling up her jumper and shirt, showing off her braless breasts, he blushed trying to cover her up.  
''Not in public.'' He said, his hand brushing her breasts by mistake, she moaned, making the blush on his face go a deeper red, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss, She pulled away after ten seconds, she smirked.  
''Me. You. Bed. Now.'' She said, dragging him by the hand back to their place.

The tablet's screen went white as the browser loaded, the search engine flashed up with an animation 'Nightmare Night' the search's engines logo changed from Moogle.  
''Hmm, lets see.'' She said, flicking though some local news stories, placing a spoon full of chocolate cereal in her mouth, she spat it out in surprise when see saw a story which read, 'Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction opens today at 10 am.' Her jaw dropped when she saw the picture below the title, it was a picture of the very same suit that her David died in with the quote, 'The new face of horror.'

 **End of Chapter Ten.**


	11. Ch11: Grand Opening Part 2

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Eleven.**

 **Grand Opening Part 2.**

Rainbow screamed with delight, her heart couldn't believe it, in just an hour she could go and see her David, her soul mate.  
''Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!'' She screamed loud, Twilight woke up, hearing Rainbow, she jumped out of her bed and ran towards the screaming, she charged her horn ready to attack. She ran into the kitchen to see Rainbow jumping for joy.  
''Whats wrong!'' Twilight said, watching the pegasus jumping around cheerfully.  
''Look at this!'' Rainbow said, showing Twilight the story on the tablet, Twilight's eyes widened.

''I don't believe!'' Twilight said, looking at the picture of Springtrap, ''It's all true, i thought i was dreaming when he spoke on the phone, but this changes everything!'' She added, giving the tablet back to Rainbow.  
''After five years, i get to see my sweetie pie again! Twilight, get the others, we've got a horror attraction to get to.'' Rainbow said, trying to hold her glee in.  
''Ok ok!'' The Lavender Alicorn said, the horn flicked and four mares appeared.  
''What! Whats going on Twi?'' AJ said, looking at Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity who all had the same confused look as she did.

''Show them Rainbow.'' Twilight said, pushing Rainbow to the four other mares, she showed them the tablet screen and all there mouths dropped when they saw the picture and its caption.  
''Oh my...'' Fluttershy said, ''This is the worst possible thing!'' Rarity said, ''Oh my sweet Celestia!'' AJ said, ''They can't just use our friend as some horror prop!'' Pinkie screamed, ''His corpse is still inside it!'' She added, looking at the rotten flesh around the endoskeleton eyes.  
''We know!'' Said the others apart from Rainbow, who was thinking about if he still wants to see her, after all, she did leave him to rot for five years.

''Rainbow Dash! Are you ok?'' Rarity said, snapping the pegasus from her thoughts, ''You seem a little down.'' She added, Rainbow's head looked up.  
''Yeah i'm fine, it's just, what if David hates me... I just left him to decay... He was my soul mate... And i just left him.'' Rainbow said, closing her eyes, trying to hold back tears.  
''Now now dear, im sure he doesn't hate you.'' Rarity responded, patting Rainbow's back.

Rainbow looked back and smiled, wiping away a stray tear, ''Your right, i shouldn't think like that.'' She said, getting the happy feeling back in her heart. As she smiled back, she heard a phone ringing, she looked over at Twilight.  
''Hey Sapphire, why are you ringing?'' She heard Twilight say, ''Yeah your mom's hear, i put her on.'' Twilight added, levitating the phone to Rainbow's ear.  
''Hey sweetie, whats up?'' She asked, ''Mom, Fazbear's Fright opens today, and Rachel has said i can have some VIP tickets, i wanted to know if you and the others would come. Dad doesn't know.'' Sapphire said, ''So, what do you think?'' She added.

''Yes. All the yes, count me in!'' Rainbow screamed, ''Ok, Rachel will meet you outside the attraction at 9:50 am'' Sapphire replied before hanging up.  
''Well, what did she want dear?'' Rarity asked, slightly confused, ''Sapphire has got us VIP tickets for Fazbear's Fright! And we are all going! I'm looking at you Fluttershy.'' Rainbow pointing at the butter coloured pegasus, ''I wasn't going to object, I want to see David as much as you, so count me in!'' Fluttershy swiftly replied, stomping her hoof on the floor,  
''Ok, Sapphire said that Rachel will meet us outside the attraction at 9:50 am. We've got about twenty five minutes before we are to meet her.'' Rainbow simply said, ''Now this is the plan.''

 **9:49 am.**

Rainbow and the others stood outside Fazbear's Fright and were waiting for Rachel to arrive with there tickets.  
''Rainbow, are you sure this plan and the backup plan will work?'' Pinkie asked the blue pegasus who stood their, skipping like a filly about to me their idol.  
''Of course, plan A is simple and plan B, hey i have two kids dont i.'' The eager mare said, as the door opened up, and a earth pony with green glassed stepped out.

''You must be Sapphire's mother.'' The pony said, shaking Rainbow's hoof, ''My name is Rachel, i am the owner of Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, these are your VIP tickets, a tour guide will be with you shortly, if you would like to come inside to get out of the cold.'' She added , holding the door open, the six mares walked in taking a ticket each. She shut and locked the door.  
''Their is no turning back now, let's find David and bring him home.'' Rainbow said, more determined then ever.

Springtrap dragged him self through a vent when he heard voices, His suit's A.I wanted to find them, He simply followed the echo, His eyes lighting his path as the voice got closer.  
The girls looked around as their ears twitched as a metallic clank got closer, they turned to a vent just a head of them, ''I don't like this!'' Fluttershy said, breaking down in tears.  
Springtrap climbed out of the vents and stood behind them, his eyes a blood red, his jaw opened slightly.

Rainbow looked at the shadow on the floor, her blood running cold, she and the others turned around, seeing Springtrap standing right behind them, towering over them.  
Twilight's jaw dropped, Springtrap looked at them, twitching slightly.  
''David...'' Rainbow said, looking at his red eyes, his jaw opened, showing of part of his skull, ''David, it's me Rainbow Dash.'' She added, he stood still, twitching.  
He leaned down to her level, his eyes darted left and right, she moved closer, looking at his red eyes, he then opened his mask before screeching at her.

 **End of Chapter Eleven.**


	12. Ch12: Why Are You Here?

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Twelve.**

 **Why Are You Here?**

Springtrap's screeching made all the girls back up, apart from Rainbow who stood her ground, she raised her eye brow, smirking, ''Is that all ya got.'' She said, poking his skull, he growled at her.  
''You should never of come here!'' He said, shoving her away, ''I am a living nightmare!'' He added, slamming his mask shut.  
''But your not a nightmare sweetie.'' She replied, walking back up to him, ''Now come on, walk with me.'' She added, placing her wing in his hand.  
''Keep away from me!'' He screamed, ''You left me to rot for five fucking years and now you show up and think things can go back to way they were!'' He added, swatting her wing away, ''I fucking hate you Rainbow Dash, you left me to rot!'' He added, punching a hole in the wall.

Rainbow jerked back as he pulled his hand out of the wall, she looked at his eyes and saw a black mist leaking from them, ''He's venting his anger!'' Rainbow shouted at Twilight.  
''Ok, that's good! Once its out of his system, he will be back to his old self!'' Twilight shouted back, ''Try and make him really mad!'' She added, placing a shield around her and the other four mares.

''David, i hate you, you are so weak and i wish i never met you!'' Rainbow said, Springtrap punched the wall again , ''My hate for you is so strong that it makes it look like im Lord Tirek's best friend!'' She added, Springtrap snapped and began punching the wall over and over again, she watched as the smoke from his eyes slowly began to fade.  
''I have never liked you, from the moment you first set foot in Equestria i hated you!'' She added, the smoke from his eyes faded as he eyes changed to white, he pulled his hand away from the huge hole in the wall.

''Are you ok.'' Rainbow said, walking up to him, he placed his head against the wall, oil leaked out of his hand, ''David, talk to me.'' She added, he turned his face towards her, oil stained his mask in a tear pattern.  
''Was all that true...'' He said in a low tone, Rainbow barely heard it, ''Say that again.'' Rainbow said, looking at his drooping ears.  
''Was it all true, that you've hated me from day one.'' He said, his voice sounding hurt, ''My mom was right, i'm pathetic.'' He added, turning away from her.  
''Sweetie, none of it was true, i love you to the core.'' She said, hugging him tight, ''And your mother was wrong, your not pathetic, you are the greatest thing to happen to me.'' She added, hugging him tighter.

''What are you doing here?'' Springtrap said, pulling away from her and looked at her rose pink eyes, ''God i've missed you.'' He added, picking up Rainbow and giving her a bone crushing hug, she snuggled into his neck, get a electric shock in the process.  
''We are here to bring you home deary.'' Rarity spoke up, ''Thing haven't been the same without you.'' Fluttershy added, ''I've missed your random facts of the day.'' AJ replied.  
He smiled slightly, ''Thank you but i can't go with you, this is my home now.'' He said, Rainbow as well as the others we shocked by that.

''What do you mean, you can't go!'' Rainbow shouted, ''Why can't you come back with us, with me...'' She added.  
''It's because i never fit in when i was alive, who knows what would happen if the town see's me!'' Springtrap said, ''Remember how they reacted when Pinkie throw the 'David and Rainbow Dash are together party'!'' He added, putting her down, and walking down the hall.  
''Twilight, Plan A isn't working, Plan B.'' Rainbow said, ''Ok, you remember how this spell works right?'' Twilight replied, pulling out a spell book from her saddle bag.  
''Yeah, yeah, it last for twenty four hours.'' Rainbow said, ''Now!'' She added, Twilight's horn lite up as a beam of purple, leave her horn and engulfed Rainbow.

Rainbow looked around as she got taller, her chest grew bigger and her arms and legs grew longer, her front hooves morphed into hands and her hips grew larger.  
She stepped out of the purple glow, she was wearing a blue and white striped skirt with shorts underneath, a mint green shirt with a blue jacket.  
''David!'' She shouted, he turned around, he frozen when he saw her, she smiled, ''See something you like? Girls can you leave me and David alone for awhile please?'' She added, they nodded and walked down the hall, following the arrows, leaving Rainbow and a bemused Springtrap behind.

''I... um... your still as sexy as the day i met you.'' Springtrap said, ''Also stop calling me David, my name is Springtrap.'' He added, she smirked, pulling off her jacket.  
''Oh, well then, if your not David, then you wont mind me doing this.'' She said, pulling off her shirt and unclipping her bra, her breasts bounced out, she squeezed them, teasing him, he's eyes darting to her F size breasts  
''Well if you see David, tell him what he'll be missing if he doesn't come back with me~'' She said, squeezed her breasts together, licking the nipples.  
''Your gonna have to do better then that to make me change my mind.'' He said, trying not look at her breasts. ''Time to up the ante.'' She thought.

She put her hand's around the waist band of her skirt and pulled it down, she then pulled of the shorts, she smirked more, Plan B was working, she pulled off her underpants. She was now wearing nothing but her shoes. She walked up to Springtrap, swaying her hips around in a sexy way. His eyes darted down to her shaved pussy, his mask slid up in surprise.  
''Like what you see? Well if you come home with me, there more where that came from.'' She said, placing his cold metallic hand on her pussy, biting her lip.  
''Ok, ok you win, i think about it, ok?'' He said, admitted defeat, she smiled, ''You could never say no to these.'' She said point to her breasts and her pussy.  
''Yeah yeah, now get dressed before someone catches you.'' He said, holding her clothes on his arm, she rolled her eyes, putting her underpants back on.

She was soon fully clothed again, with the exception of her jacket, she hung it over her shoulder, ''So, what's its like, being an animatronic.'' She said , them remembered what she said, ''Shit, i'm sorry, i've should of known better.'' She added, placing her hand on her mouth.  
''No, its ok.'' He sighed, looking down, ''It's a never ending nightmare, I can't feel anything, I can't sleep, when ever i close my eyes, i see flashbacks from the moment Starlight killed me play in my mind every day, my mind has merged with the suit's own.'' He added, Rainbow gritted her teeth at the mention of Starlight Glimmer.  
''Well, Starlight wouldn't dare show her face around here again

Rainbow and Springtrap walked up to Twilight and the others who were watching Chica and Vixen going for the high score on an old Super Mario Bros arcade cabinet.  
''Hey Rainbow, what did you two do?'' Twilight asked, not breaking eye contract with the flickering display. Rainbow leaned down so her mouth was level with Twilight's ear.  
''Plan B worked.'' Rainbow whispered into the alicorn's ear, ''He is now thinking about coming home.'' She added, Twilight nodded.  
''Ok, that's good, but what was plan B again, i only remember the part where i would cast the anthropomorphic spell.'' Twilight said, turning to Rainbow.  
''Oh, well it was, you'd turn me human, and i'd get him to come home, but after you left i improvised and striped down to nothing but my shoes, i was fully nude, and you should of seen his face, it was priceless.'' Rainbow added, chuckling to her self.

Twilight rolled her eyes before looking at her watch, her eyes widened, ''Oh, shit, i forget about my planned lunch with the mayor about tonight's nightmare night preparations.'' Twilight said, running to the exit, the girls followed her, ''David, if you want to come back with me, just wait out side ok?'' Rainbow, kissing his mask,  
''Ok.'' He replied waving her off, he shut to door and walked back to the entrance.  
Meanwhile outside the building, standing in the shadows was a hooded figure, they looked at the five mares and the pale blue human run out of the building.  
''Looks like this Nightmare night is going to be a blast!'' It said, the horn flicking into life, picking up four Jerry Cans full of gasoline.

 **End of Chapter Twelve.**


	13. Ch13: Nightmare Night

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Thirteen.**

 **Nightmare Night.**

That night the Nightmare Night celebrations were in full swing, there were stalls full of food, drinks and goodies, Rainbow was at Rarity's boutique having a costume made.  
''Rainbow Dash, you are going to be the best witch ever!'' Rarity said, finishing off the final touches on the skirt for it before working on the top half.  
''Rarity, is this really necessary? I am just gonna spent some time with David's sisters Jess and... OUCH TOO TIGHT!'' Rainbow screamed as Rarity tightly placed a measuring tape around her chest, squishing her breasts tightly against her chest.  
''Sorry deary, i haven't made an outfit of a costume for a human with your... figure.'' The fashionista mare pointed out, taking Rainbow's measurements, ''And if you must know, it is necessary, you don't want to stick out like a saw thumb now.'' She added, cutting some fabric and placing it over Rainbow's chest.

''Perfect fit.'' Rarity said, removing the fabric from Rainbow and placing it on the work station and stitched it together, before putting it back on Rainbow, ''There you go dear, one witches costume.'' She added, placing a pointy hat on Rainbow's head.  
''Thanks Rarity, how much would that be?'' Rainbow said, pulling out some money, Rarity pushed her hand away, ''It's free of charge darling.'' Rarity insisted.  
''Ok, thank you, i'll bring it back soon, so you can reuse the fabrics.'' Rainbow said, opening the door and walking out the shop.  
''Ok, deary.'' Rarity said, waving her off, she shut the door and went back to work on her next season dresses.

 **11:40 pm.**

Fazbear's Fright was now closed for the night although the closing time was moved from 6 pm to 8 pm, Rachel was counting the takings from the day in the office.  
''198, 199, 200. 200 Bits. Not bad for the first day.'' She said, putting the coins into a bag, checking her watch, ''11:40 pm.'' She said to her self, looking at the window, she saw Springtrap walk past.  
''Hey, Rachel, i just want to say, sorry about earlier, and i want to say thank you for savaging me, it really means alot to me.'' He said, leaning in though the doorway, she smiled.  
''Hey that's ok, and your most welcome, also if i might ask, what happened to you to end up like this.'' She replied, he placed his hands on his chin.  
''Ok, i'll tell you, It all started five years ago...''

''And here we are today. Anything else?'' He said, finishing his story, he looked at Rachel who had her mouth hanging open.  
''I...um... what ever happened to Starlight?'' Rachel asked, taking off her glasses, he sighed, his voice box glitching.  
''That is the one thing i do not know.'' He said, looking down at the floor.  
''Well, i best get going.'' She said standing up and putting her chair away, ''Sapphire should be here soon, so until then, your in charge, watch out for fire, ok?'' She added, he nodded holding the door open for her, he waved her off and shut the door.

''It's been years, since i've a face around here. I was broken and alone, in the hell i could my home. Should of have left me to decay...'' Springtrap sang, as he sat at the desk, he placed his leg on it and pulled out the monitor, he found a security hat and placed it on his head, humming a tune.  
He heard the door opened, turning around, he saw Sapphire walk in, ''Hey dad.'' She said, putting her coat on the back of the chair.  
''Oh hi.'' He said, standing up, ''Now that your, here, im gonna go and power down.'' He added, climbing in the vent.

Sapphire sat down in her chair and checked the monitor and watched Springtrap go all the way to Cam 10, he sat on the floor and his eye flicked off, she rolled her eyes.  
''What is wrong with him?'' She thought to her self, *Slam*, she jolted up as the door slammed shut, ''Stupid kids.'' She said under her breath, she walked up to the door and locked it up *cluck-click*, she turned around with she heard hoof steps run behind her, shrugging, she went back to her desk and pulled out the monitor, all the animatronic's waved at her as she cycled though the cameras, she sighed, ''They seem nice.'' She thought, putting the monitor back in place.

 **End of Chapter Thirteen.**


	14. Ch14: It Burns!

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Fourteen.**

 **It Burns!**

Sapphire sat in her chair, spinning around due to how bored she was, she stopped when she heard something on her left side, she turned around and saw nothing, she pulled out the monitor and checked the closest camera to her which was Cam 01, nothing seemed out of place.  
''Just my imagination playing tricks on me.'' She said to herself, pushing the Cam 02 symbol, the screen flicked before going black, 'It's Me' flashed on the screen in blood, the image changed to an eyeless Toy Bonnie, the screen then died, she tried to reboot but to no luck, she put down the monitor, waited a few seconds before pulling it back, the screen flickered on like it's supposed to.

As she was about to check the cameras, the monitor was engulfed in a light turquoise hue, it was ripped from its mountings and flung across the room, the wires sparked as Sapphire looked up to see a pale purple unicorn standing in the doorway, the unicorn had a light purple mane with pale blue streaks running though it, they had a sinister smirk plastered on their face.  
''Who the hell are you!?'' Sapphire said, jumping out of her seat, ready to defend her self, the unicorn just smiled, ''It's Me.'' It said, their horn lit up, sending a flash at Sapphire, knocking her against the wall, smacking her head on the tiles, she slid down the wall unconscious.

''I always win Sapphire, i took your father away from you, but don't worry, you'll be with him very soon.'' The unicorn said, pulling off her hood, ''Nice work Starlight Glimmer, you've outdone your self again.'' She added, grinning at the knocked out pegasus, she tied Sapphire up to the chair, putting some duct tape over her mouth, ''I hope you like BBQ.'' She added, pulling out the four Jerry cans, opening the first open and pouring it along the hall from the office up to the Bonnie prop, pouring what was left all over it.  
''Six years since all this happen, Six years it took to rise. Blood on the floor and in their eyes, they took the bite and left them to die.'' She sang as she emptied the second can along the hall up to arcade cabinets.

''Starlight!'' said a voice, she turned around to see seven animatronic's standing behind her, ''What are you doing here!'' Marionette said, Vixen saw the Jerry can still in Starlight's magical grasp, ''Your gonna burn this place down!'' She said, Starlight smiled, ''I've waited five years for this day, the day i finish what i started before that fucking human got in the way, it's time to finish you brats once and for all!'' Starlight said, charging her horn and sending a electrical charge at at the seven animatronics, causing them to shut down, ''Don't worry, you'll know the joy of creation.'' She added, opening up the third can and poured it from the cabinets up to the Chica head and the gifts.

''One can to go.'' She said, chucking the third can on the floor, she opened the last can and pour it along the last hallway, she walked backward as to not get any on her hooves, with the last drop gone she turned around and saw the Spring Bonnie suit sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his eyes turned off, she looked at him before chucking the fourth Jerry can at him, he slid over, lifeless.  
''Hello, you pathetic excuse for a human, i heard your daughter work's here, don't worry, you'll see her very soon.'' She said, kicking the suit, ''But now your stuck inside, the immortal fire, will burn them all, the end is surely near.'' She sang, walking back towards the office, ''Just a lifeless suit.'' She thought.

Springtrap's eyes powered up as Starlight walked away, he slowly moved into the vent, trying his best not to make any sound as he crawled though it, he stopped when he heard her talking.  
''Look at me you little pony-human freak! You want to know who I am? I'm Starlight Glimmer, I murdered the children and I murdered your father!'' She said, slapping Sapphire around the face, ''Don't try to escape, you can't, you and all the other fucking brats will never ever tell your story.'' She added, pulling a lighter from her pocket, ''You see Sapphire, i've wait five fucking years for this day, i've watched you from afar, i've seen your sister as well, you and the rest of your fucking family with wiped from this world.'' She added, lighting up the lighter, ''You will regret the day you were every born!'' She said, chucking the lighter into the gasoline, it ignited the trail.

She ran out off the office, ''Oh and before i go.'' Starlight said, her horn flickering up and the seven woke up in time to see the flames creeping towards them, ''Oh shit, Oh shit.'' Chica and Crystal said, backing away from the flames.  
Starlight opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it before melting it. She turned around and saw Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing behind her.  
''Hello, Twilight, Luna, Celestia.'' Starlight said , her horn flicked to life as a black crystal knife appeared, ''Dark magic, what do you think, princesses?'' She added, as the building's windows blew out.

Rainbow waited by Jess's house for her and David's other sister to arrive, she sang a little tune.  
''Where are they.'' She said, looking at her watch, holding it up to her ear to see if it was still ticking, she clicked her figures as Princess Cadence fluttered down, her hooves landed softly on the gravel path just as Jess came into view.  
''Evening Princess Cadence.'' Rainbow said, waving at her, ''Please Rainbow, i've told you once, stop calling me 'Princess', you know how much i dislike that title.'' Cadence replied, putting her crown in her saddle bag, ''So i heard your human for a day.'' She added, hugging her.

''Hey Cadence, hey Rainbow.'' Jess said, bringing them into a tight hug, ''Jess, i can't breath.'' Cadence said, trying to wiggle from Jess's death grip.  
''So Dash, why did call us here?'' Jess asked, Cadence nodded, ''Why now, its the fifth anniversary of David's death.'' Cadence added, Jess nodded.  
''This is about him, i have to tell you something about your Brother...'' Rainbow said before being cut off by an explosion, they looked up at a large ball rising high into the black sky.  
''Hold that.'' Cadence said, watching as it rose higher, ''We got to see what that's about.'' Jess added, Rainbow nodded and they ran towards the source of the explosion and the fire ball.

They arrived on the scene and saw a large crowd of ponies staring at the burning building, they made there way though the crowd, Rainbow frozen when she saw what the building was, ''Sapphire's in their!'' She scream, running towards the burning Fazbear's Fright, she was flung back, her hand landing awkwardly.  
''Not so fast, Rainbow Bitch.'' said a voice, she looked up to see Starlight standing between her and the building holding a knife made of black crystal.  
''You!'' Rainbow said, holding her right hand, ''You did this, i thought you were a psychopath, now you are a monster.'' She added, wiping some blood from her hand.

''If anything that piece of flesh you called a boyfriend was a monster, he never fitted in, if anything i put him out of his misery!'' Starlight said, smirking all the while.  
''Yeah by putting him in a fucking death trap that crushed him to death!'' Rainbow shouted, the crowd gasping.  
''Rainbow what are you saying?'' Jess asked as AJ, Rarity Pinkie and Fluttershy joined the front of the crowd, they were just as surprised at seeing Starlight Glimmer standing infront of a burning Fazbear's Fright.  
''Starlight Glimmer killed your brother, she also murdered the missing children.'' Pinkie said, staring at Starlight, who still had a smirk on her face.

''And now Rainbow, you can watch your daughter burn alive, she'll soon be with her father, as for Blood Cream, you should think about changing her name to 'Bloody Pulp'.'' Starlight said, the knife growing larger.  
''You killed my brother!'' Said a voice, Starlight turned to the source of the voice and saw a really pissed off Cadence.

 **End of Chapter Fourteen.**


	15. Ch15: Escape

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Fifteen.**

 **Escape.**

Springtrap started moving in the vent, slowly dragging him self though the tight crevice, parts of his exposed endoskeleton sparked as they scraped along the inside of the vent, he approached the vent gate, it slammed shut, almost cutting his fingers clean off.  
''Shit! The fire safety feature must of kicked in, all the vent gates are closed, looks like its the long way round.'' He said, pushing himself backwards, his ear's scraping along the top of the vent.  
''I got to save Sapphire as well as the others.'' He said, backup though the vent.

''Chica, what do we do?'' Vixen said as the flame got closer to them, they backed up as fast as the flame got closer.  
''I'm thinking!'' Chica said, the heat from the fire began to melt the plastic on her feet, ''The vents, quick get into the vents.'' She added, they nodded and run into the vents.  
''Are you sure this is safe?'' Marionette asked, Crystal nodded in agreement, ''The vents are metal so, we SHOULD be safe as long as the fire burns slowly.'' Nightmare Fredbear said, using his claws to rip of the vent grate, ''Everyone in!'' He added, they all climbed into the vent.

Celestia stood and stared at Starlight who was smirking at Rainbow Dash, she turned to Cadence who was seething with rage.  
''It was you, you killed my brother!'' Cadence screamed, moving towards the unicorn, Starlight saw AJ pick up her baby, she thought of a plan.  
''Mine now!'' Starlight said stealing the baby from AJ, holding a gun to the child's head, ''Stay back or the baby gets it, I'm warning you!'' She added as Cadence backed off.  
''Starlight, stop this now!'' Celestia said, slamming her hoof on the ground, Luna held her back, ''You were once my prized pupil like your daughter and Twilight after her!'' She added, Starlight smirked.

''You drove me away, so don't call me your 'Prized Pupil'! You also drove my daughter away, now she lives in that fucking mirror world, all because of you!'' Starlight said, pointing the gun at the sun goddess.  
''Mom, stop this!'' Said a voice, the crowd parted as a light amber unicorn walked though, her mane was a vivid crimson with yellow stripes running though it.  
''Sunset Shimmer!'' Celestia said, turning to the unicorn, the unicorn bowed to her. Celestia returned the bow.  
''Sunset, my baby!'' Starlight said, looking at her daughter, ''Come here and give me a hug!'' She added.

''No mother, i heard the whole thing, how could you kill the poor children as well as my friend's partner!'' Sunset said, turning away from her mother, ''Also, Celestia didn't drive me away, it was you!'' She added, closing her eyes.  
''What! How dare you blame me for your downfall!'' Starlight said, now pointing the gun at Sunset, ''You're father would be ashamed.'' She added, the fire continued to burn.

''Sapphire!'' Springtrap said, as he made his way though the burning building, his suit's A.I guided him to the office as Sapphire's muffled screams grew louder and louder the closer he got to the office, the fire crackled as embers rose up towards the ceiling. As he got closer to the office, he saw the old Bonnie prop on the wall, all the fur that covered it had burned away. He then heard some voice's, ''Ouch, Vixen! Watch where your putting snout!'' He heard Chica shout, the sound was coming from the vent infront of him, he remembered the vent that ran from Cam 02's room to the office didn't have a gate. He ran to the vent and climbed in, the voices were coming from the left side, he turn his head to the right and saw the office. He saw Sapphire struggling.

''Save Them or Save Her.'' He thought, he started to go left, but something stopped him, 'Save Her' a voice said in his mind, he turned right and into the office.  
''Dad!'' Sapphire muffled, trying to break free from of her bonds, he stood up and grabbed hold of the duct tape.  
''This will hurt a bit.'' He said, ripping of the tape, she screamed in pain, he threw the tape into the flames, he then untied the ropes. She instantly hugged him, he hugged her back.  
''Where are the others?'' She asked, he pointed to the vent, she rolled her eyes.  
''Stay here!'' He said, climbing back into the vent, ''I'll be back in a minute.'' He added, he dragged him along.

''Ssh! You hear that?'' Crystal said, her ear's twitching back as the clacking got louder and closer, ''Someone's coming.'' She added, her eyes glitching out.  
''Hi.'' Springtrap said, grabbing Bonnie's foot, Bonnie kicked him, thinking it was Starlight, ''Guys it's me, David.'' He added, grabbing both of Bonnie's legs  
''David?'' Chica said, trying to look back,'' How did you get in here?'' Vixen asked also trying to look back.  
''Follow me.'' He said, backup down the vent, they all slowly moved backwards, ''It's ok guys, i'm still here.'' He added as the lights of the office started to light up the vent, ''Just a little further.'' He said, he bare metal legs touching the tiled floor of the office.

Sapphire watched in amazement as eight animatronic slid from the vent and spilt onto the floor, Springtrap stood up and dusted himself off.  
''Now just one more problem. HOW THE FUCK DO WE GET OUT!'' Marionette said, helping up chica and vixen.  
''The door?'' Sapphire groaned, rubbing the bum on her head, ''I think Starlight really did a number on me.'' She added, looking at the cracked tiles on the wall.  
Springtrap looked at the door and walked up to it, the lock and handle were melted and no longer worked, he punched the door.  
''Where trapped...'' He said, placing his head on the door, the flames now burning his feet, ''There is no way of escape... Starlight's won...'' He added, the ceiling creaked as the supports slowly began to give way.  
''No, i wont go like this.'' He said, starting to punch the door, Nightmare Fredbear, Freddy and Bonnie joined in and tried to force the door open.

''Mom, let Apple Jewel go, you don't have to do this.'' Sunset said, holding her hoof, ''Do this for me, please.'' She added, Starlight's eyes darted to her daughter's hoof and up to her face.  
''Nah, i'd rather kill this child.'' Starlight said, cocking the gun, ''Say goodbye to your baby, AJ...'' She added before being cut off by a loud bang, the crowd as well as Starlight looked around as the same bang happened again.

''Just one more punch should do it!'' Springtrap, backing up, ''Out the way!'' He added, charging at the door.  
''What the...'' Starlight before being cut off as the door flung from the wall and landed on the ground.  
''Go, go'' Springtrap said, the animatronics ran out the opening followed by Sapphire.  
''No, Not you!'' Starlight screamed as seven animatronics ran out the building followed by Sapphire.

''Dad, come on!'' Sapphire said, looking back into the fire, the crowd mumbled and talked amongst it self, they stopped when they saw a hand thrust though the flames and grab the door frame, Starlight froze as she saw Springtrap pull himself from the flames.  
''It's me.'' He said, the crowd gasped in horror.

 **End of Chapter Fifteen.**


	16. Ch16: The Final Showdown Part 1

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Sixteen.**

 **The Final Showdown Part 1.**

The crowd gasped in horror as Springtrap stood up, taking in his damaged look, his bare metal feet, he was nothing like anything else they've seen. The light of the fire shining through his jaw.  
''You!'' He said, looking at Starlight Glimmer, his eye's darting at the baby she was holding at gun point, ''Drop the child, this is between Me, You and them.'' He added, pointing at the animatronics.  
''Oh, look at that, someone thinks that wearing a Spring-Lock suit would scare me...'' Starlight said sarcastically, picking up Springtrap, ''I've toiled with this before! YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A 'CRUSHING' LESSON!'' She added, flinging him into the ground.

''Fuck...'' Springtrap said, standing back up, he checked over himself for any damage.  
''What! Why aren't you being crushed! The Spring-Lock should be crushing you right now!'' Starlight snapped, Springtrap smirked at her failed attempt to re-kill him.  
''You see Starlight, you can't crush what's already dead!'' He said, placing his hands on his mask, ''You may know me but you have no idea who i am!'' He added, unclipping his mask, ''Maybe this with jog you're memory!'' He added, pulling off his mask, the light from the fire lighting up the skull that laid beneath. She took a step back, the crowd gasped.

''No! It can't be!'' Starlight screamed, ''Your dead! You can't be Here!'' Starlight said, as Springtrap walked closer to her, He skull still exposed.  
''She's got a child hostage...'' Marionette whispered to Vixen and Chica, ''I know what to do.'' She added, they nodded as she disappeared in a blue flash.  
''Stay back or i'll blow this baby's head off!'' Starlight said, pointing the gun at Apple Jewel, ''I mean it, i'll do it!'' She added, trying not to crumble from fear.  
''Sure you will.'' Springtrap sarcastically said, still walking towards her, he saw Marionette hold something behind her, ''If you have the ball to, then do it!. Let the town see you for what you really are! A pony who thought their way for thinking is far superior! Just Do It!'' He added.

''Fine!'' She said, pulling the trigger, liquid splattered everywhere, ''See! I told i wo... Wait! This isn't blood, it's orange juice!'' She added, looking down to see a sack of Oranges where the baby was. She looked up and saw Marionette holding Apple Jewel.  
''Keep away!'' Marionette said, teleporting to Applejack and Spike, ''I believe this is yours.'' She added, handing Spike the baby, he nodded as she teleported back to Starlight and slapped her on her rump. All the other animatronics minus Springtrap and Crystal looked at each other and nodded, they turned into their Phantom forms, Marionette knew what they were planning and joined it.

Nightmare Fredbear jump scared her first, followed by Freddy, then Bonnie, then Chica, then Vixen and last but not least Marionette who blocked her view, Springtrap then went behind Marionette, ''The Phantom's are the least of your worries...'' He said, Marionette moved out the way and he leaned in from the right side and screeched, ''So you better hurry!'' He said, his jaw opening up, he went to grab Starlight, she teleported and blasted him from behind, she looked AJ and Spike.  
''I'll be back for your brat later!'' She said, turning back to Springtrap as he got back up.  
''Spike, take Apple Jewel home.'' AJ said, Spike nodded and ran home with her.

''You've done it now Starlight.'' Rainbow said, as Springtrap punched Starlight, she returned the punch with another blast of her magic, stunning him.  
''Now David, i'm gonna finish you, once and for all!'' Starlight said, fling Springtrap onto the ground, he stood back up, ''Your mechanical parts click! Sounds like when I broke your bones!'' She added, Springtrap charged at her, he was flung onto his back, as he tried to get up, four vines rose from the ground and wrapped around his legs and arms, pinning him down.

''Once I get my second chance! I won't leave you alone!'' Starlight said as an axe made of pure black crystal formed in the air, she held it up as she walked over to Springtrap, she looked into his pleading eyes and smirked, ''I hope you die in a fire!'' She added, swinging the axe down onto him, sparks began to fly as he was hacked apart by the axe.  
''Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!'' She added, her swinging of the axe not stopping, ''Hope you'll be taken apart.'' She sang, the axe puncturing his battery, his eyes flicked as he vision cracked, he started to twitch, the final swing severed the battery, his twitching stopped as he eyes shut down, she swung the axe down into his chest and left it in, the sparks flew from his arms and legs.  
''Who's next!'' She said, looking at the crowd, she turned back to Springtrap.

Vixen ran away into the darkness and stopped and turned, ''This is for David.'' She said, starting her sprinting pose, Sapphire ran to her, ''I'm coming with you.'' Sapphire said, getting on the animatronic's back.  
''Hold on then.'' Vixen said as Sapphire wrapped her hooves around Vixen's neck, Vixen started to run towards Starlight.  
Starlight kicked the lifeless Springtrap and smiled with pride, ''You see David, i've won, now their is nothing you can do you stop me.'' She said, kicking his mask.  
''Starlight! I'm gonna kick your ass!'' Said a voice, Starlight turned to see a Pink and White fox leap at her, Sapphire jumped off Vixen and crashed into Starlight.

 **End of Chapter Sixteen.**


	17. Ch17: The Final Showdown Part 2

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Seventeen.**

 **The Final Showdown Part 2.**

Sapphire crashed into Starlight, knocking her over, Sapphire's wing hit her in the face.  
''This is for my Dad!'' Sapphire said, punching Starlight in the face, ''This for trying to kill my baby cousin!'' She added, punching her again, ''This is for the children!'' She added, punching her again, ''And this for trying to burn me alive!'' She said, punching her with as much force as possible, Starlight stumbled back, blood trickling from her nose, the animatronics watched the blue pegasus stand in front of Starlight.  
''Why don't you pick of someone your own size!'' She said, taking off her uniform and hat, chucking them to the side, showing off her cutie mark which was a yellow ring with a blue lighting bolt, she opened her wings and hovered just above the crowd.

''Why don't i just pick on you instead!'' Starlight said, charging up her horn and firing a bolt of pure plasma at the pegasus, Sapphire dodged the attacked, Starlight fired again as Sapphire dodged again, Sapphire swooped down and gave a kick to Starlight's head before flying off.  
''Stay still you little brat!'' Starlight said, trying to hit Sapphire with more plasma, ''Why are you so fast!'' She added, a beam of plasma just missing Sapphire's wing.  
''My mother is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria!'' Sapphire said, dodging Starlight's attacks, ''I inherited her speed and agility!'' She added, diving down and punching Starlight's face, making her fall over, the plasma beam shut off.

Sapphire hovered above her, not even breaking a sweat, she turned to her mother, Rainbow smiled, ''That's my girl!'' She said as the crowd cheered and clapped.  
Starlight stood up and fired at her wing, Sapphire fell to the ground in pain. As she tried to get up, she felt her wing being pinned down, she looked and saw Starlight stamp on it, shattering the bone.  
''All you pegasus are like, you all have a huge ego.'' Starlight said, stamping harder, pulling the axe out of Springtrap, and brought it over to her, ''I need to teach you a lesson!'' She added, pulling up Sapphire's head.

'Rebooting' appeared in Springtrap's vision, 'Reboot complete, have a nice day Bonnie' the texted changed to as his vision became clear, he turned his head over to see Starlight stand over Sapphire with the axe, he slowly stood up and ran into the burning building.  
''Where is it!'' He said as he searched the office, he turned and saw a guitar sitting in a box, ''That will do!'' He added, picking it up and walking out slowly.  
''Starlight don't do this! Please!'' Sapphire said, tears streaming from her eyes, ''Please!'' She added, pleading with the unicorn.  
''You wont get off that easy!'' Starlight chuckled, bring the axe closer to Sapphire's face, ''Say your prayers!'' She added, swing the axe down, Sapphire shut her eyes.

Sapphire opened them and saw the axe just a few inches from her face, she looked up and saw Springtrap's hand on the handle, stopping it in place.  
''What!'' Starlight said, she tried swinging the axe again, it wouldn't move, Springtrap grabbed it and threw it away, it's blade shattering as it hit the cobblestone path.  
Starlight looked up, ''Surprise motherfucker!'' Springtrap said, before smashing Starlight in the face with the guitar, she flung across and landed on her horn on the cobblestone path, her horn shattered like glass.

Springtrap twitched as he dropped the now broken guitar on the ground, he looked at Sapphire and held out his hand.  
''Are you ok?'' He asked as she slowly stood up and looked at her wing, her blue feathers were soaked in blood.  
Starlight stood up and tried to attack Springtrap, her magic flicked and picked up the shattered axe before it stopped, she tried again. She looked up and saw her shattered horn.  
''No!'' She screamed, her horn was now nothing but a mangled mess, Springtrap turned around and saw Starlight standing behind him.

''Looks like your defenseless now.'' Springtrap said, charging at her and punched her in the face, she fell back, shaking her head.  
''I don't need magic to defeat you!'' She said, charging at him, punching him, her eyes shank, ''AHHH!'' She screamed, her hoof pulsing in pain. Springtrap smirked, grabbing her by the throat and holding her in the air.  
''Starlight, you took me away from my friend and my family! I made a promise five years ago that i would never bring harm to another soul! My name is David Wyne III, father of Blood Cream and Sapphire Dash, partner of Rainbow Dash, brother of Jessica Wyne and step brother of Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire, so technically that makes me royalty, so i suggest you bow to me!'' He said, choke slamming Starlight into the ground, making her cough up some blood.

Starlight tried to crawl away, ''I'm not finished with you yet!'' Springtrap said , grabbing her, he kicked her, she slid across the ground and hit the wall of the burning building, an exposed steel rod, impaled her shoulder, blood slowly leaked out of the hole as she pulled herself off it, Springtrap grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.  
''I'll never let you hurt anyone ever again!'' He said, thrusting his hand into her, her eyes widened as she looked down, his hand was impaling her stomach.  
''Your pathetic, why don't you just kill me!'' She said, spitting blood at him, ''You could of snapped my neck or stabbed my heart, why didn't you?'' She added, blood leaked out of her shoulder and stomach.

''As temping as it is to kill you, i'd rather you feel the pain i've had to endure for five years.'' He said, digging his fingers deeper into Starlight's stomach, she shut her eyes as the pain became unbearable, he released her neck and flung her off his fingers, she landed at Crystal Sky's hooves. She slowly looked up at the animatronic alicorn.  
''You used me to kill what i was meant to entertain, you used me for evil.'' Crystal said, staring into Starlight's Persian blue eyes.  
''P..please forgive me...'' Starlight said, her eyes streaming with tears, ''I'm... sorry...'' She added, the animatronics looked at each other, then back to her.  
''I forgive you.'' Crystal said, bring Starlight into a hug, ''Crystal don't!'' Springtrap said, but it was too late.

Starlight flicked down the panel on Crystal's neck and flicked the switch from 'Animatronic Mode' to 'Suit Mode'. Crystal's eye's flicked off as her endoskeleton was recoiled and compressed around her suit, Starlight climbed inside, she shut the mask down.  
''Your thought i would want forgiveness!'' Starlight said as Springtrap ran up to her, ''Can't hurt me now can you!'' She added, laughing.  
''You fool!'' Springtrap said, picking her up, ''Sorry Crystal!'' He added, chucking the suit into the wall, Starlight crashed to the ground, she stood up laughing.  
''You think you can hurt me?'' She said, laughing, ''You can't!'' She added, laughing even more.

''What was it that you said? Oh yeah, it was that you stopped the Spring-Lock's from crushing you thanks to your magic, take a look at yourself, your horn no longer functions, their for you can't save yourself this time!'' Springtrap said, Starlight realized what he meant. Starlight began to panic as a snapping sound was heard.  
''Game!'' He added, the Spring-Lock started to break free, ''Over!'' He added, the switch changing from 'Suit Mode' to 'Animatronic Mode'.  
''Oh Fu...'' She said before being cut off as the Spring-Lock snapped shut.

Blood leaked out as the endoskeleton started to crush and mince her, ''HELP ME! PLEASE!'' She screamed in pain, her flesh tore open, exposing her skeleton. The suit's endoskeleton legs clamped around her legs, crushing the bone *snap* her bones went, she fell onto the ground, blood poured out, she pulled up the mask.  
''Celestia! Sunset! Help me!'' She said, both of them just turned away, ''Please Help!'' She added before four rods shot though her jaw, shattering the bone and locking her jaw in it's pained expression, her eyes burst as the endoskeleton ripped though the back of her skull, the animatronic eyes taking place of her own. Springtrap watched with no remorse, ''Now you know my pain.'' He said.

Her rib cage crushed, her ribs broke free and ripped though her heart and lungs, the endoskeleton crushed all her bones and was now back in place, she now began to twitch.  
''It's over...'' Springtrap said, watching as Starlight's body twitched, ''It's all over.'' He added, looked at the animatronics, they blinked a few times.  
''It's over.'' Marionette said, looking at the twitching body, ''We are now free.'' She added.

 **End of Chapter Seventeen.**


	18. Ch18: Children's Requiem

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Eighteen.**

 **Children's Requiem.**

The animatronic's looked at each other and then back to the twitching mangled body of Starlight Glimmer, their killer was no more, now they can move on.  
''Thank you David, you've freed us.'' Chica said, hugging the decaying golden rabbit, ''Group hug.'' Nightmare Fredbear said, Hugging both Chica and Springtrap, the others joined in.  
''Your Welcome.'' Springtrap said, escaping Fredbear's grip, ''So i guess, we're free now.'' He added, they nodded and dragged him with them, they stood in front of the still burning building, holding hands, Springtrap in the middle with Vixen, Chica and Marionette on his right side and Nightmare Fredbear, Freddy and Bonnie on his left side.

Rainbow walked up to him, tears in her eyes. ''I'm proud of you.'' She said, hugging him, ''Please don't go.'' She added, hugging him tighter.  
''I have too, im free now.'' He added, smiling at her, ''I will always be with you.'' He added, pointing to her heart.  
''Take care of yourself now, you hear.'' AJ said, hugging his leg, ''We'll miss you.'' Cadence said, walking up and hugging him, all the animatronics except him started to glow, they all turned to him and smiled, Rainbow, AJ and Cadence backed away and watched.

''Blurs of bloody red.''

''Hours of pain and dread.''

''Given a new life that night, years of strife.''

''She trapped us.''

''Please release us.''

''A voice that fuels our rage.''

''Consumes us.''

''A haunting lullaby.''

''Awake but not alive.''

''Five nights of fun despite.''

''Stolen lives.''

''They watched us.''

''Did they mock us?''

''Did they come here again, to join us?''

''What is this?''

''The pain is gone.''

''Our shells of misery stay.''

''We see day.''

''They watched us.''

''They saved us.''

''Embers burn away what.''

''Had kept us.''

''Remember.''

As they finished, six pale orbs floated into the sky, they disappeared soon afterwards, the animatronics started to fade, First was Marionette, then Chica, then Vixen, then Nightmare Fredbear, then Freddy and last was Bonnie, Springtrap fell to his knees and broke down in tears.  
''I've got a second chance, but at what cost.'' He weeped, ''Five years later and now I'm here, the only one left to scream in fear.'' He added as Rainbow walked up to him, she kneeled down to his eye level and smiled.  
''I don't fear you, i never have and never will.'' She said, pulling up his mask, looking into his endoskeleton eyes, she pulled him into a hug, ''Don't worry, we will find a way to free you.'' Celestia said, walking over to him.

''Rainbow, is the offer still open?'' Springtrap asked, she smiled, ''Of course it is, you can come home.'' She replied, hugging him tighter.  
''You think you've won the battle!'' Said a voice, they looked around, ''You are so wrong!'' The voice added, they looked over at Crystal Sky's suit as it came to live, the eyes flicked between Turquoise, Persian blue and red spots.  
''Starlight!'' Rainbow said, clenching her hands, ''You shouldn't be here!'' She added, holding Springtrap closer to her.  
''My name is no longer Starlight Glimmer!'' The suit said, standing up, blood still dripping from her, ''My name is Starspring Glimtrap!'' She said, shooting up into the sky.

 **End of Chapter Eighteen.**


	19. Ch 19: Springtrap VS Starspring Glimtrap

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Nineteen.**

 **Springtrap VS Starspring Glimtrap.**

Starlight Glimmer, now known as Starspring Glimtrap hovered 500 feet above the crowd, her new mechanical body still dripping with blood from her now crushed body, she looked at her mechanical wings and her new horn, she thought of a simple firework spell, the horn flicked a blood red hue as a firework rose high into the sky before exploding.

''I must thank you David, if it wasn't for you, i would never of got this upgrade!'' She said, laughing like a mad man, ''Now i can be the most power Alicorn in existence!'' She added, Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadence began to feel very weak and collapsed on the ground. Their magical powers began to be drained from them, four beams of magic, a yellow, a dark blue, a light blue and a pink flowed into Starspring Glimtrap, her eyes started to glow white as her magic became greater then anything before it, even more then Tirek.

''Now, all of you will bow to me!'' She said, firing a beam of blood red plasma at the ground, leaving a crater, ''I think the first thing i'll do is destroy you!'' She added, pointing her horn at Rainbow Dash, her horn charged up then a large beam of plasma fired, heading straight towards Rainbow, Springtrap pushed her out of the way and took the full brunt of it, the beam ripped off more of the golden fur, exposing more of his corpse and endoskeleton.

''David!'' Rainbow screamed, Springtrap, looked at her as the beam stopped, what was left of his right ear was now gone, his right leg was now bare and exposed.

''Looks like i'm gonna have to destroy you first!'' Starspring said, charging up another bolt of plasma and firing it at Springtrap, he jumped out the way, leaving a smoking crater, she growled, ''Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way!'' She added, snapping her wings shut, she started to fall towards Springtrap like a missile.

''David! Get out the way!'' Rainbow screamed, trying to pull him out of the way, he pushed her away seconds before Starspring made impact with him. He and Starspring were propelled though the the wall of Fazbear's Fright, Springtrap landed on the floor of the office, he kicked her off and sent her crashing though the window into the hall.

''Dad!'' Sapphire said as the opening he and Starspring had caused was blocked by falling debris.

''I feel no pain!'' Starspring said, firing a plasma blast at Springtrap as he climbed into a vent, her magic grabbed him, ''Oh no you don't!'' She added, chucking him down the hall, he smashed into the Freddy prop, crushing it into the wall, he slid down the wall, he looked over and saw a lighter that had survived the fire, he picked it up and hid it on him, she picked him up again and threw him at the Bonnie prop.

''Give up now and i'll let you live just long enough to see you family die!'' She said, walking up to him, he balled his hands into a fist, ''Are you in or out?!'' She added, smirking.

''No!'' He said, leaping at her, punching her in the face, ''I will not give up! I'll never surrender! I'll never stop until you are removed from this peaceful land! Even if that means were are stuck doing this for all eternity!'' He added, grabbing Starspring's wing, ripping it off and throwing it to the side.

''I am Starspring Glimtrap! Come to see the show tonight! Turn the spotlight onto me, my body's ready, Now begin! Now the Star'll rise, come to conquer all your cries! The fire is the less of your worries, so you better hurry!'' She said, blasting him away from her, he smashed into the arcade cabinet, he looked up as her eyes flicked between the blood red dots and Turquoise and 'Help me' he heard in Crystal's voice.

''Crystal can you hear me? I don't want to hurt you.'' he said as Starspring got closer, she smirked, ''She can't hear you! You can't save her! You can't!'' She said, a black crystal sword formed.

''Crystal! This isn't you, you've got to release her body from you! Her soul is messing with you!'' Springtrap said, Starspring smashed him to the floor.

''You can't stop me, no matter what you do!'' She said, blasting him again, damaging his left arm, ''I will win, even if i have to take you with me!'' She added, ready to blast him again but couldn't do it, it was like something was stopping her.

''No!'' Said a voice in her mind, ''What! Who are you?!'' Starspring replied, ''It's me, the one who's suit you are wearing!'' The voice said back, ''I still have control over you!'' The voice added.

''No! I have control! My soul is controlling you Crystal!'' Starspring retorted, Springtrap watched her having an argument with her self, while this was going he snuck off to find the supply closet to find something flammable, ''I've got to burn her body.'' He said, dodging the fire as he ran to find the closet.

''Will you stop arguing with me... No! He's escaping!'' Starspring said, giving chase, ''You were just a distraction weren't you?!'' She added, talking to Crystal's voice.

''Oh yeah!'' Crystal said, cutting off power to her legs, causing Starspring to fall over, ''Cut that out!'' Starspring said, annoyed, ''Never!'' Crystal broke out, trying not to laugh.

''Well, this eternal nightmare just got painful.'' Starspring sighed, powered flowed back into her, she took off in a gallop.

Springtrap found and kicked down the supply closet door, luckily the fire hadn't spread to it yet, his eyes lit up the room, he rummaged around until he found what he was looking.

''Paint Remover.'' He said, reading the label, ''Do not ignite or leave near open flames.'' He added, reading the other side, he placed it in his chest and ran out the room as fire began to creep in, a can of air freshener exploded from the heat after he left, he ran back to the arcade cabinets.

''There you are!'' He said as Starspring ran at him, trying to charge a powerful attack, he punched her away from.

''Crystal! Release your Spring-Locks!'' He said, Starspring tried yo charge an attack again, ''Release her body and soul!'' He added, using part of the wall as a shield.

Crystal and Starspring thought for control. The switch on Crystal's neck moved half way between 'Animatronic Mode' and 'Suit Mode'.

''Crystal! Don't you dare release your Spring-Locks!'' Starspring said, ''If you do! I'll kill you!'' She added.

''To late!'' Crystal said, the switch flicking to the 'Suit Mode' position, her eyes flicked off as Starlight's crushed and mangled body slid out of the suit and laid in a pile of blood, fresh and crushed bones.

The switch flicked back into 'Animatronic Mode' as Starlight's soul left the suit and floated in the air, Crystal's eyes powered back up, she looked at the stump were her wing use to be.

''Where's my wing!'' She said, looking at the wires hanging, she looked down the hall and saw her severed wings laying on the floor, she ran to it and picked it up in her mouth.

Starlight looked at Springtrap, he smirked at her as Crystal ran up to him, ''Crystal! Get out now!'' He said, Starlight smirked at the robotic Alicorn.

Crystal watched the fire grow bigger, she nodded before running though the hall.

''It's just you and me! Just like it's meant to be!'' Springtrap said, looking at her spirit, he smirked and pulled out the paint remover, he opened the lid.

''What.. What are you gonna do with that?'' Starlight asked, watching him opening the lid, he just smirked.

''Now why would i tell you that?'' He said, he tilted the bottle, its contents spilling over top and onto Starlight's crippled body, she now knew what his plan was, he chucked the now empty bottle into the flames, it exploded apon impact.

''Oh no you wont!'' She said, leaping at him, pushing him over, he turned and punched her, she thought of something and turned into Rainbow Dash.

Crystal leapt over the flames as she reached the door, another explosion sent her flying into Pinkie Pie, she let go of her wing, Rainbow pushed her over and stood over her.

''Starlight, where is David!'' Rainbow said, her boot on Crystal's chest, ''I swear, if you've hurt him!'' She added, pushed her leg down on her chest, making her chest crunch.

''It's me Crystal, my Spring-Locks released, Starlight's body is now in the building, as well as her soul and so is Springtrap!'' Crystal said, pulling up her mask as proof, Rainbow moved her leg off the animatronic's chest.

''Ok then!'' Rainbow said, ''Wait! He is still inside! And YOU left him!'' She snapped at Crystal.

''He told me too!'' Crystal snapped back, ''He is only in their still because he feels like he is not perfect enough for you!'' She added, trying to reattach her wing.

Rainbow scoffed at Crystal's remark, ''If he felt that way, he would of told me.'' She said, puffing out her chest, ''Me and him are like this.'' She added, crossing her fingers.

''He didn't tell me either, i could feel it, he feels inadequate compared to you.'' Crystal replied as Fluttershy and Rarity reattached her wing. Rainbow felt hurt by that statement.

''I can read your mind, i know your one weakness.'' Starlight said, mimicking Rainbow Dash's voice and body movements, ''If you wish to fight me, i'll have to punch the one thing that you love the most!'' She added, kicking his legs out from under him, the lighter flew out of his jaw and landed on the floor, he grabbed it and lit it.

Starlight grabbed him by the legs and dragged him away from her body, ''Let go!'' He said, kicking her in the face and crawled towards her body, his mask slid up.

''It's time to die!'' He said, his natural mouth moved when he said that, he let go of the lighter.

''No! No!'' She screamed, trying to catch it, but it was to fast for her.

The lighter landed on her body, the paint remover ignited and engulfed her body, her soul froze in place, cracks appears all along her arms, her form of Rainbow Dash was replaced by her normal form.

''No! No!'' She screams, a crack in the wall appeared and ripped opened into a portal, showing a view of Tartarus, Springtrap backed away from her as a demon grabbed her legs and started to pull her in, she held on to the edge of the portal, ''Please, i don't want it to end like this...'' She said, tears streaming from her eyes.

''David, I'm sorry for all of this... I'm sorry i killed you. Tell Sapphire I'm sorry about her job and her wing...'' She said, letting go of the portal edge, ''Please forgive me...'' She added as the portal shut. As the portal snapped shut, it set of a large flash, Springtrap shielded his eyes as everything went white.

''He's been in there too long, I'm going in after him!'' Rainbow said, running to the door, ''Rainbow No!'' Crystal said but it was too late. Just as Rainbow was about to enter, she was sent flying backwards by a large explosion as the building came crashing to the ground.

 **End of Chapter Nineteen.**


	20. Ch20: Aftermath

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Twenty.**

 **Aftermath.**

As Rainbow landed on the ground, Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight got their magic back, they looked at the girls  
''Where's David?'' Cadence said, rubbing her head, the girls turned and looked at the now collapsed building, ''Oh...'' She added as the rubble continued to burn, Twilight ran over to Rainbow who slowly got up.  
''Rainbow, are you ok?'' Twilight asked her, Rainbow fell to her knee when she saw the wrecked building, ''No!'' She screamed, punching her hands into the dirt, the crowd slowly began to disperse and leave the girls and the princesses to grieve once more.

''Hello...'' His voice echoed though the void, ''Hello...'' He said again, ''Is this heaven?'' He added, looking at his bare metal feet, ''Or is this hell?'' He said, his vision lacking any static. He walked around in the endless white void, ''Great, i'm alone for all eternity. I'll never see my daughters or my lovely dashie ever again.'' he said, kicking the ground, ''Springtrap, what have you gotten yourself into.'' He sighed.  
''You will see them again my child.'' said a female voice, Springtrap turned around around to see a large yellow-gray alicorn with a amaranth red mane and arctic blue eyes.  
''Who are you?'' He asked in surprise, he bowed to her.  
''I am the Mother Mare.'' She said, smiling, ''Or most commonly known as, Lauren Faust.'' She added, still smiling, ''I am the mother of Tia and Lulu.'' She added, kneeing down to Springtrap.

''Tia and Lulu? Oh you must mean Celestia and Luna.'' Springtrap said, she nodded, he looked down and sighed, ''I'll never see them again.'' He added, sitting down.  
''You know my daughters?'' Mother asked, he nodded, his masking bouncing slightly, ''Being brother of the Princess of the Crystal Empire, you'll be introduced to them.'' He replied, looking down at his damaged body, it had taken quite a beating in the past few days, it was riddled with axe marks, fire damage and blast damage from Starlight's and later on Starspring's attacks, Mother studied him closely.

''You're human, right?'' She asked, wrapping a wing around him, bring him close, ''Once.'' He said, ''May i see your face?'' She added, he rolled his eyes.  
''Promise you wont freak out?'' He said, she nodded, ''Here you go.'' He added, pulling up his mask, true to her word, she didn't freak out, she looked at the four rods that locked his jaw in the open position. The goddess smiled as he told her his story, her horned lit up with a golden hue.

Springtrap's eyes powered up with a startle, he hit his head on the rubble above him.  
''Was that a dream?'' He asked himself, looking around, he saw a shaft of light above him, he moved his hand up to it, moving some rubble out of the way.  
''I've lost him again...'' Rainbow weeped into her hands, ''It's not...'' She added before being cut off by the bricks being moved, she looked up when she heard radio static, she saw a metallic hand thrust up though the rubble, followed by a large ear.  
''David!'' She shouted as Springtrap rose from the rubble.

Springtrap stood on top of the rubble, he looked around at the fires that still burned, he slowly walked towards where the door would have been. The broken walls and tiles crunched under his feet, he came around the remains of the office, the maintenance panel flicked off for the last time, as he stepped onto the ground and walked away, the rubble exploded as the rest of the flammables from the supply closet went up in flames.  
''So awesome!'' Pinkie said as Springtrap walked away from the explosion.

Rainbow ran up to him and leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly, he slowly hugged her back as Cadence, Jess and Sapphire leapt at them, knocking Springtrap and Rainbow over with her laying on top of him, she blushed when she saw that he could see down her shirt from his angle.  
''Are you ok?'' She asked him, he nodded, she smiled, ''I'm glad your safe.'' She added, kissing his mask, she rolled off of him as he stood up and dusted himself off in time to be brought into a crushing hug from Celestia and Luna.

''Come on, I'm taking you home~'' Rainbow purred, holding his arm, ''No, I'm taking him home!'' Jess said, holding his leg, ''Really? Your doing this?'' Springtrap said, face palming as the two tugged on him.  
''Rock Paper Scissors! Winner gets to take him home'' Rainbow said, letting go of his hand, ''2 out of 3.'' She added, Jess let go of his leg, causing him to fall flat on the ground, ''You're on!'' Jess said, clicking her fingers, ''Rock! Paper! Scissors! Yes i win!'' Rainbow said, cheering.  
''Rock! Paper! Scissors! Damn it!'' Jess said, Rainbow danced a little, ''I'm awesome! Take caution!'' She said, shaking her hips side to side.

Sunset Shimmer burst out laughing at Rainbow's dancing, ''Ah man, the other Rainbow dances just like that and sings that too!'' She said, chuckling like mad, she paused and looked at Springtrap, ''I'm sorry for what my mother did.'' She added, kicking her hooves in the dirt.  
''It's ok.'' He sighed, looking down at the ground, ''Hey what time is it?'' He added, she looked at her watch.  
''It's 3:30 am.'' She said, yawning, ''I'm going back to the hotel, see you in the morning David... I mean Springtrap.'' She added, standing up, he waved her off.

Springtrap laid on his back and looked at the stars for the first time in five years, the star twinkled like fireflies against an endless sea of black, he sighed, he couldn't feel the cool Autumn breeze, he could only feel pain, only emotional pain at that. The full moon bathe the ground with just enough light to allow to see where one was going, he closed his eyes to think.  
''Man, it sure is beautiful tonight.'' He said, whispering softly, deep in thought, his emotion pain subsided as he thought of the good old days.  
''I bet it isn't as beautiful as me~'' said a voice say, he opened his eyes to see Rainbow sitting on him, one leg on each side, the position that she liked when him and her would have 'fun'.

''You know it.'' He smirked, making her blush, she hugged him tight, he smiled at her affection, wrapping his arm around her, she noticed his left arm's wires were all severed and torn, she looked up and saw Crystal flapping her reattached wing, Rainbow ushered her over to them.  
''What do you want Dash..'' Crystal said, giving a bored look, Rainbow pointed to his left arms, showing her the wires, ''So?..'' She added, not looking amused.  
''Fix it!..'' Rainbow whispered, frowning, Crystal rolled her eyes and went to work on the wires, Springtrap turned at looked as the animatronic alicorn reconnected the wires, his fingered moved as electricity flowed back, his arm moved and locked around Rainbow, bring her closer to him, she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest, not caring about the rotting smell.

''Hello you slut!'' Said a voice, Rainbow sighed and looked up to she Shaun standing over her and Springtrap, he looked like he'd been drinking.  
''Go away Shaun...'' She said, rubbing her face in annoyance, ''So your Shaun...'' Springtrap said, Rainbow got off of him as he stood up and looked at the drunk pegasus.  
''Yeah im Shaun, whats it to you.'' Shaun said, looking up at Springtrap, ''So the rumors were true, you are cheating on me Rainbow.'' He added, chucking a bottle of cider at her, splashing all over her, Springtrap balled his hands into a fist as his anger rose.  
''Leave her alone Shaun, i know what you did to her.'' Springtrap said, pointing to Rainbow's black eye, Shaun smirked.

''And who are you to tell me otherwise?'' Shaun replied, smirking, ''And what you gonna do about it?'' He added, kicking Rainbow's shin, Springtrap saw red and before Shaun could react, Springtrap had hold of his face.  
''I am the thing lurking in your closet, I am the nightmare that replays in your head, I am the shadow lurking under your bed.'' Springtrap said, tightening his grip on Shaun's skull, ''My name is Springtrap, and I am here to do Tartarus' work.'' He added, pulling up his mask, allowing Shaun to see his skull and rotting flesh, Shaun moaned in pain as his skull began to crack.

''David! Let him go, he's not worth it!'' Rainbow said, trying to yank Springtrap's hand off of Shaun's face, ''David, It's ok, I'm fine.'' She added, still trying to remove his hand.  
Springtrap shoved Rainbow away with such force she fell on her ass.  
''Ouch...'' She groaned, Springtrap turned and saw her on the ground then back to Shaun, he let go and started to panic, backing away as Rainbow ran to him, holding out her hands.  
''It's ok, look at me, It's ok.'' She said, trying her best to calm him down, he looked at his hands, he back away even more.  
''Leave me alone, I'm caught to the bone.'' Springtrap said, Shaun smirked at the panicking animatronic, ''Your just a freak, no one will ever love, who could love a beast.'' Shaun said, Rainbow glared at him, ''Not helping!'' She said, Springtrap screeched at her before running.

''David! Wait! Come back!'' Rainbow said, watching him run onto a dirt path at ran towards a forest, she turned to Shaun and punched him in the face.  
''What the hell was that for!'' She snapped, punching him again, he just smirked, Crystal Sky pulled her back, Rainbow then went after Springtrap.  
''Your gonna pay for upsetting my friend!'' Crystal said, her anger rose, causing her horn to spark up an ocean blue hue, she picked him up and smashed him back on the ground over and over again. Celestia saw this display and ran up to Crystal, placing her hoof on the animatronic's shoulder.  
''You can stop now...'' Celestia whispered, Crystal nodded and calmed down, causing her horn to flicker off, leaving a knocked out Shaun laying on the ground.

 **End of Chapter Twenty.**


	21. Ch21: Rebirth

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Twenty One.**

 **Rebirth.**

Springtrap ran along the dirt path, he didn't care where it when, as long at was far away from anyone. Twigs and leaves crunched under his feet, parts of his golden suit was torn away as he ran past bushes, he stopped when he found himself on the side of a lake, the moon lit its mirror like surface.  
''Shaun's right, why would someone as smart and beautiful as Rainbow want someone...'' He said, kneeling by the water, ''Someone like me, I'm a monster...'' He added, looking at his reflection in the water.

''David!'' Rainbow shouted as she ran along the dirt path, ''Please be ok...'' She added, trying to hold back tears as she stopped, she looked around.  
''David! Where are you?'' She screamed, no reply, she screamed it again, all she heard were crickets, she screamed once more, she heard someone talking.  
''Who could ever love a beast?'' She heard, followed by static, she turned and ran to the source of the sound, ''David, i hope your ok.'' She thought as she got closer to the source, she found the source and saw Springtrap punching the water, ''Your just a monster, no body loves you, even Rainbow Dash moved on...'' He said, punching the water.

''David!'' Rainbow shouted, running up to him a hugging him tightly, he tried to push her away but she was locked on tightly, ''No! I'm not letting you go again!'' She added, snuggling into his chest. Springtrap sighed and gave in.  
''Why do you love me still?'' He asked, she looked at him and smiled, ''Why would you still love a monster?'' He added, looking down.  
''Why wouldn't i still love you? David, you are my day and night. After you died i felt alone and cold, but just a few days ago, everything charged, it gave me a second change be with you, I love you David, no matter what you look like, I will always love you.'' She said, pulling up his mask and without hesitation, she kissed his skull, Springtrap was surprised, ''Gross.'' He thought.

Rainbow pulled away and smiled, ''No bad.'' She smirked, Springtrap rolled his eyes before he felt warm, he looked at his reflection and saw he was glowing, his skull began to get colour back as the rod pinning his jaw slowly faded away along with the endoskeleton eyes, the sockets being filled with his eyes. The Spring-Locks opened as the endoskeleton recoiled and compressed round the suit, the legs unclamped from his as the bones realigned, the same went for the arms and head. All of his rotten chest began to restore, the holes and missing fur on the suit were mimicked by his tattered cloths, the bottom half of his left trouser leg was missing with his right leg was bare. Rainbow watched in awe as the suit began to fade away. David looked at his reflection and saw his body was back to normal.

Rainbow's jaw dropped as he looked at her as his long ears faded away, she leapt at him and cried into his shoulder, ''Your alive, for real.'' She said, tears streaming down both their faces, he picked her up by the waist and span around with her, ''Rainbow, I'm back, I'm alive!'' He said before bring her face closer to him and kissed her deeply, she smiled as her tongue explored his mouth, they pulled when they her someone coming, they turned to see Cadence running up to them, she looked at David, who waved.  
''David!'' Cadence said, leaping at him, knocking him over for the second time, ''I've missed you so much!'' She added, Rainbow rolled her eyes and pulled her off of him.

''I missed you too!'' David said, hugging his adopted alicorn sister tightly making her squeak like a dog toy, he brought Rainbow to the hug as well, he squeezed them both.  
''Come on, the others want to see you.'' Cadence said, breaking free from his grasp and trotted towards the dirt path, Rainbow and David held hands as they walked back to town.  
''So, Cadence, how have things been in the Empire?'' David asked the pink alicorn, ''Still boring?'' He added, Rainbow chucked.  
''Well, Queen Chrysalis came back, what was left of her hive built a hive at the base of the Crystal Palace, man that was tough to remove.'' The Empress replied, ''It still smells of changeling acid.'' She added, cringing, David and Rainbow chucked as the reached the end of the path, the others looked at the three and they left the path.

''Hi...'' David said shyly, the others ran at him and leapt at him, even Crystal joined in, ''David!'' They all said, ''Dad!'' Sapphire said, jumping on him, Rainbow and Cadence looked at each other and chuckled.  
''Dad?'' They heard someone say, they looked up and saw Blood Cream walking over, David stood up as she ran to him, ''Dad!'' She said, crying into his chest, he hugged her tight, ''It's ok, I'm here now.'' He said, holding her tight, he pulled Sapphire in as well, ''My beautiful girls, all grown up.'' He added, both of them snuggling into his chest, Rainbow hugged them as well.  
''Come on guy's let them be alone for a while.'' Crystal said, pushed the others away, ''Come on Pinkie!'' She added, grabbing the pink mare by the tail and dragging her off, Crystal smiled as she walked away but her smile soon fade when she realized that she was now the only animatronic left.

The four sat on the ground and watched the fires slowly burn out, Sapphire preened her feathers while Blood Cream fell asleep on Rainbow's lap, Rainbow had her head on David' shoulder.  
''Rainbow, can i ask you something?'' He asked her, ''Mhmm~'' She replied, holding his hand, ''Should i fix up Crystal?'' He said, she looked at him and smiled.  
''Do what you think is right.'' She said, stroking her oldest daughter's mane causing Blood Cream to wake up, ''Come on, lets go home, together.'' She added, holding David's hand, he picked up Blood Cream and they walked home together.

 **End of Chapter Twenty One.**


	22. Ch22 A: Home Sweet Home

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two A.**

 **Home Sweet Home.**

David, Rainbow, Blood Cream and Sapphire walked though the high street, Blood Cream's head rested on David's shoulder as she slept, he smiled as they got to the door, ''Aww.'' Rainbow said, looking at Blood Cream sleeping on him, Rainbow opened the door and let them inside.

''Just put her here.'' Sapphire said, pulled a bed from the sofa, he laid Blood Cream on it, Sapphire hopped up as well and curled up into a ball, using her one good wing as a pillow, David walked into the kitchen as Rainbow tucked her two daughters in for the night.

''Mom, I'm... I'm not a child anymore...'' Sapphire said before falling asleep, Rainbow smiled, kissing her forehead.

David stood in the kitchen, get went to pick up a glass, he picked it up, he forget that his hands were smaller now, the glass slipped out of his grasp and smashed on the floor, ''Shit...'' He said, leaning down and picking up the pieces, Rainbow walked in and saw him putting the pieces in the bin before sitting at the table. She sat across from him, she smiled as he looked up at her, ''I'll make you some tea, just way you like it.'' She said, standing back up and walking over to the counter, she flicked the kettle on and bend over to grab two mugs out, she knew that David would be able to she her ass, she wanted to tease him, she wiggled her hips left and right.

''Like what you see?~'' She said, making him blush, she dug deeper in the cupboard, making sure he got an eye full, he turned away, but his eyes darting over at her ass.

She emerged from the cupboard with two large mugs in hand, she tapped the cupboard shut with a slight kick of her foot, she placed the mugs on the counter and put a tea bag in each one, she then placed four tea spoons of sugar in one mug and one tea spoon of sugar in the other, she put the spoon to the side as she got some milk out of the fridge and poured a dash in each mug and placed it back, closing the door as the kettle boiled, she poured the water into the mug, filling them up to a suitable level. She placed the kettle back on the stand, she stirred the tea before placing the mug with four sugars infront of David before sitting down with the other one.

''Thank you...'' He said, slowly wrapping his fingers around the handle and brought the mug to his mouth, taking a mouth full of the sweet tea, Rainbow smiled as she drank some on her tea, humming a tune, she bobbed her left and right, tapping her hand to the beat she hummed, David looked up at her, ''What are you doing?'' He asked.

''Humming a song.'' She said, taking another drink from her mug, ''It was the first ever song we heard together.'' She added, he raised an eyebrow, ''Do you remember how it went?'' He asked, she nodded, drinking the last of her tea, ''Although i only remember the chorus.'' She added, putting her mug down, ''You wanna sing it?'' He added, she smiled.

''Ok, here we go.'' She added, she thought of the lyrics, ''Break! Break! Break my mind! Break it 'till the tail unwinds! Force my thoughts through hell and back! Or leave me alone tonight!'' She sang, tapping her fingers on the table, David looked up, ''Break! Break! Break my heart! Break me 'till I fall apart! This can't be real! This can't be right! Now die inside the flames of your fright!'' He sang back, they both laughed, ''Break my mind by DAgames.'' He said.

As Rainbow stood by the sink, still singing the tune, David stood by the door way, ''I'm gonna take a shower, five years of rot inside a room sitting in your own blood really makes you stink.'' He said, turning and walking towards the stairs, Rainbow sighed as she checked the time, ''4:30 am.'' She said to herself as she heard the shower running upstairs, she then thought of something 'fun', she turned and followed him up the stairs.

David stood infront of mirror, he looked at his reflection and saw Springtrap, he put his hand on the mirror as did Springtrap, they looked at each other.

''Thank you David, you lifted my curse and have set me and the children free, therefore we have left a gift for you in the closet.'' The golden Rabbit said, changing into his past self, ''We will always be here to guide you when you need it the most.'' He added as six children appeared along side him, they waved at him, they held hands with Springtrap as they faded away, the reflection changed back to the bathroom, David saw his reflection, he sighed and turned the shower on, he took off his torn up clothes and stepped into the running water, he looked at all the scars he had received over the years, ranging from falling from a tree when he was young up to when the Spring-Locks crushed him.

Rainbow slowly opened the door and saw David naked in the shower, she wolf whistled, startling him, she laughed.

''Rainbow! A little privacy please!'' He said, trying to hide himself from her, she smirked and walked in, shutting the door behind her before locking it.

''Oh please, it's nothing i haven't seen before, I mean we have two daughters.'' She said, pulling of her skirt and underwear, making his cheeks turn red, she took off her shirt and bra, throwing them to the side, she walked over to the shower and joined David under the water, she looked down at his member as it hardened, she smirked.

''Still as big as i remember~'' She purred, wrapping her hand around the shaft, moving her hand up and down slowly, making him moan.

''You like that don't you?'' She said, he nodded slowly, ''Then sit down and let me work my magic~'' She added, he sat at the bottom of the shower and watched her. She slowly moved her hand up and down, she eyes locked on his member as her hand stroked it, she slowly moved faster, keeping her pace, her mouth drooled as the thought of it inside her become unbearable, she licked the base and slowly made her way up the shaft, savoring the taste, she moaned as she slowly fingered herself, her warm breath sent shivers down David's spine, she smiled and kept it up for a few minutes, she then placed his member in her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down, her breast's bounced around freely, her finger exploring her wet pussy.

She removed her mouth from his member with a pop, she went back to stroking it with her hand, she looked back up to him, she smirked before placing her breasts around his member, she held them tight and bobbed them up and down slowly, licking the tip of his member while bobbing, he moaned more, she smiled as her tongue swirled around the shaft, she moved her mouth back onto it, her breasts still bobbing, her head bobbed up and down as well, she moaned as she picked the pace, her tongue still swirling around, ''R-Rainbow I-I'm about to c-cum.'' David said, trying to hold out longer, she moved faster, wanting it all, she moaned as he came hard into her mouth, she tried to swallow all of it but the few drops that escaped her mouth landed on her breasts, once finished she pulled away and smirked, she looked at him with lust in her eyes, she wanted more.

''I want more~'' She said, standing up, her pussy was dripping, she moved over until his tip was just below her, she slowly lowered her self onto his member, the tip slid in, making her moan, she went down until it was as deep as it could go, ''Your so tight.'' David moaned, she smirked more, slowly rose up half way before lower in her self again, she bit her lip as she repeated the process, David held onto her hips to help her if need be, she moved faster as she reached her climax, she moaned as she came, she panted as she placed her hands on his chest, her hips moving up and down on his member, ''Come on baby, cum for me, cum in me, i want you to fill me up~'' She said, kissing him as he came inside her, she looked down as some cum leaked out and flowed down the plug hole, ''I love you Dashie.'' He said, panting, ''I love you too.'' She replied, kissing him again, ''Hey, round 2?'' She asked, he nodded.

 **End of Chapter Twenty Two A.**


	23. Ch22 B: Home Sweet Home

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two B.**

 **Home Sweet Home.**

David, Rainbow, Blood Cream and Sapphire walked though the high street, Blood Cream's head rested on her David's shoulder as she slept, he smiled as they got to the door, ''Aww.'' Rainbow said, looking at Blood Cream sleeping on him, Rainbow opened the door and let them inside.  
''Just put her here.'' Sapphire said, pulled a bed from the sofa, he laid Blood Cream on it, Sapphire hopped up as well and curled up into a ball, using her one good wing as a pillow, David walked into the kitchen as Rainbow tucked her two daughters in for the night.  
''Mom, I'm... I'm not a child anymore...'' Sapphire said before falling asleep, Rainbow smiled, kissing her forehead.

David stood in the kitchen, get went to pick up a glass, he picked it up, he forget that his hands were smaller now, the glass slipped out of his grasp and smashed on the floor, ''Shit...'' He said, leaning down and picking up the pieces, Rainbow walked in and saw him putting the pieces in the bin before sitting at the table. She sat across from him, she smiled as he looked up at her, ''I'll make you some tea, just way you like it.'' She said, standing back up and walking over to the counter, she flicked the kettle on and bend over to grab two mugs out, she knew that David would be able to she her ass, she wanted to tease him, she wiggled her hips left and right.  
''Like what you see?~'' She said, making him blush, she dug deeper in the cupboard, making sure he got an eye full, he turned away, but his eyes darting over at her ass.

She emerged from the cupboard with two large mugs in hand, she tapped the cupboard shut with a slight kick of her foot, she placed the mugs on the counter and put a tea bag in each one, she then placed four tea spoons of sugar in one mug and one tea spoon of sugar in the other, she put the spoon to the side as she got some milk out of the fridge and poured a dash in each mug and placed it back, closing the door as the kettle boiled, she poured the water into the mug, filling them up to a suitable level. She placed the kettle back on the stand, she stirred the tea before placing the mug with four sugars infront of David before sitting down with the other one.

''Thank you...'' He said, slowly wrapping his fingers around the handle and brought the mug to his mouth, taking a mouth full of the sweet tea, Rainbow smiled as she drank some on her tea, humming a tune, she bobbed her left and right, tapping her hand to the beat she hummed, David looked up at her, ''What are you doing?'' He asked.  
''Humming a song.'' She said, taking another drink from her mug, ''It was the first ever song we heard together.'' She added, he raised an eyebrow, ''Do you remember how it went?'' He asked, she nodded, drinking the last of her tea, ''Although i only remember the chorus.'' She added, putting her mug down, ''You wanna sing it?'' He added, she smiled.  
''Ok, here we go.'' She added, she thought of the lyrics, ''Break! Break! Break my mind! Break it 'till the tail unwinds! Force my thoughts through hell and back! Or leave me alone tonight!'' She sang, tapping her fingers on the table, David looked up, ''Break! Break! Break my heart! Break me 'till I fall apart! This can't be real! This can't be right! Now die inside the flames of your fright!'' He sang back, they both laughed, ''Break my mind by DAgames.'' He said.

As Rainbow stood by the sink, still singing the tune, David stood by the door way, ''I'm gonna take a shower, five years of rot inside a room sitting in your own blood really makes you stink.'' He said, turning and walking towards the stairs, Rainbow sighed as she checked the time, ''4:30 am.'' She said to herself as she heard the shower running upstairs, she then thought of something 'fun', she turned and followed him up the stairs.

David stood infront of mirror, he looked at his reflection and saw Springtrap, he put his hand on the mirror as did Springtrap, they looked at each other.  
''Thank you David, you lifted my curse and have set me and the children free, therefore we have left a gift for you in the closet.'' The golden Rabbit said, changing into his past self, ''We will always be here to guide you when you need it the most.'' He added as six children appeared along side him, they waved at him, they held hands with Springtrap as they faded away, the reflection changed back to the bathroom, David saw his reflection, he sighed and turned the shower on, he took off his torn up clothes and stepped into the running water, he looked at all the scars he had received over the years, ranging from falling from a tree when he was young up to when the Spring-Locks crushed him.

Rainbow slowly opened the door and saw David naked in the shower, she wolf whistled, startling him, she laughed.  
''Rainbow! A little privacy please!'' He said, trying to hide himself from her, she smirked and walked in, shutting the door behind her before locking it.  
''Oh please, it's nothing i haven't seen before, I mean we have two daughters.'' She said, pulling of her skirt and underwear, making his cheeks turn red, she took off her shirt and bra, throwing them to the side, she walked over to the shower and joined David under the water, she looked down at his member as it hardened, she smirked.  
''Still as big as i remember~'' She purred, wrapping her hand around the shaft, moving her hand up and down slowly, making him moan.

 **End of Chapter Twenty Two B.**


	24. Ch23: A New Start

**Springtrapped.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three.**

 **A New Start.**

Rainbow awoke in her large bed, she looked over hoping to see David laying along see her but she saw nothing, she shot up, she covered her chest, only to realize that the spell wore off and she was now a pony again, she heard smashing coming from the kitchen, she shot out of bed and ran down the stairs, she heard talking.  
''Ok Crystal, I need to remove this, if im going to see what im working with.'' She heard David say, ''Ok then.'' She heard Crystal say as she peaked thought, she watched Crystal unclamped most of her suit, exposing her endoskeleton that was all rusty and covered in dry blood as well as a few chunks of flesh.

''Morning Rainbow.'' David said, looking at the rainbow maned mare, she smile and looked at Sapphire and Blood Cream who were still asleep on the sofa bed.  
''What was that smashing sound i heard.'' Rainbow asked, before looking at the broken table, ''Sorry Rainbow, I told Crystal to sit on the table so i can see what im doing and it well... broke.'' David said, rubbing the back of his head, Rainbow rolled her eyes, ''It's ok, that table was pretty old.'' She said, turning around when she heard a knock at the door.

''Morning Rarity, what brings you by?'' Rainbow said, opening the door for the unicorn as she stepped in, ''I'm here to clean up Crystal's suit.'' Rarity said, levitating a bucket and a sponge, ''So where is Crystal?'' Rarity added, Rainbow looked towards the kitchen, Rarity nodded and walked to the kitchen, leaving Rainbow standing by the door, she walked over to Sapphire, she nudged her softly, ''Wake up my little blue gem.'' Rainbow said, nuzzling her softly.  
''Five more minutes mom.'' Sapphire groaned, burrowing her face deeper into her wing, Rainbow rolled her eyes before pulling the blanket off, Blood Cream groaned.  
''Fine I'm up, jeez.'' Sapphire said, standing up and stretching her wing, the bones clicked and crunched, ''I think i might need to go to the hospital.'' she added, looking at her blood covered wing.

Sapphire walked towards the door, she felt her tail being tugged, she looked at saw her mother, Rainbow Dash holding it, ''Mom, I'll be fine.'' She said, pulling her tail away from her mom.  
''I'll come with you.'' Rainbow said, wrapping her wing around her daughter's back, ''It's long over due for a mother-daughter day.'' She added, nuzzling her again, Sapphire tried to break free from her mothers nuzzles.  
''Mom you are so embarrassing.'' Sapphire said, Rainbow held her tighter, ''And thats why you love me.'' Rainbow replied, Sapphire rolled her eyes as the door knocked, she broke free from her mother's grip and opened the door to see a Rachel standing there, ''Oh thank goodness your safe!'' Rachel said, hugging Sapphire tightly, ''I heard what happened! It's all over the news!'' She added, pulling out her tablet, showing Sapphire and Rainbow the headlines, 'It Burns! Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!', ''And that's not all.'' She added, showing her some recorded footage of the fight between Starlight Glimmer and Springtrap and the footage of Starlight getting crushed.

''Wow, someone recorded that?'' David said, walking up to them, Rachel looked up, ''That voice? Springtrap?'' She said, looking up at his face, he nodded, her eyes widened.  
''OH MY CELESTIA! YOUR HUMAN!'' She said, leaping at him, ''WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SUIT! LAST ANYONE SAW YOU, YOU WERE FLUNG BACK INTO THE BUILDING ALONG WITH 'STARSPRING GLIMTRAP'.'' She added, looking at him in detail, Rainbow pulled her off, Rachel adjusted her glasses and blushed.  
''Oookkk... Well I'm going to the hospital.'' Sapphire said, walking out the door followed by Rainbow and Rachel.

Rarity looked at all the blood stains, dirt and rust that made Crystal's once butter yellow suit into a dull and faded yellow, her once sky blue mane was now nothing but a dark blue mess.  
''Now now dear, I'll have your suit cleaner then snow.'' Rarity said, filling the bucket with warm soapy water, ''I feel naked.'' Crystal said, looking at her bare endoskeleton, the cold metal was a dull as old penny, she remembered the day that everything changed.

 _''Hey kids keep away from there!'' Shouted a staff member, Crystal turned around and saw four kids carrying a young child towards Fredbear's mouth.  
''Come on guys, leave him alone.'' Said a small filly who had an orange mane, ''It's his birthday, be nice to him.'' She added, trying to stop them.  
''Come on, looks like he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss.'' Said the colt with a Foxy mask, ''Yeah, he wants a closer look.'' Said the other colt with a Bonnie mask.  
''No! Please Terence!'' Scream the smaller colt as he was held near Fredbear's mouth ,''1... 2...3...'' The four bullies said before placing the child in Fredbear's mouth.  
*crunch*_

Crystal shock her head, the memory of that day faded as she snapped back to the present, ''So, where is David going?'' She asked, looking down.  
''I think he went by some parts for you.'' Rarity replied, cleaning off Crystal's mask, the dirt and blood fading away, allowing her butter yellow coat to shine though, Rarity smiled with pride, ''Just about an hour of so and you'll have one clean and fixed suit.'' She added, looking that the holes at ran though the suit, making it look like Swiss cheese.  
''Thanks...'' Crystal replied, looking down at the floor.

 **One Hour Later.**

Rarity looked at the clean and fixed suit with pride, ''Like i said dear, one clean and fixed suit.'' Rarity said, drying the last piece of the suit, ''Now all you need know is the new parts and your all set my dear.'' She added, looking at Crystal, ''Is everything alright dear?'' she asked the animatronic.  
''No...'' Crystal sighed, looking at the floor, ''I'm now the only animatronic..'' She added, looking at the spot where her cupcake once was.  
The door knocked, snapping Crystal from her train of thought, ''I'll get it.'' She said, stepping out of the kitchen and towards the door, she walked past a still sleeping Blood Cream, she opened the door and saw the four princesses standing there all with wide smiles on there faces.  
''Hello princesses.'' She said, bowing before them, Celestia put her hoof under Crystal's chin, making animatronic look at her, she smile, ''No need to be formal.'' She said, looking into Crystal's glitching eyes.  
''Would you like to come in?'' Crystal said, stepping to the side, allowing them to enter.

''Ok, thank you doc.'' Sapphire said, looking at the cast that now covered her broken wing, ''Looks like im grounded for a few weeks.'' She added, pouting.  
''Hey, its ok, try being grounded for four mouths when your pregnant.'' Rainbow said,''Twice!'' She added, cuddling her daughter again.  
''So you and dad have 'fun' last night didn't you?'' Sapphire teased, nudging Rainbow's side causing her to blush.  
''Ho-how do you know about that?'' Rainbow said, blushing a deep red, ''Oh please, you two had me and Blood Cream up all night with all the noise 'Oh David don't stop', 'Fill me up baby'.'' Sapphire replied, breaking into laughter at the end, Rainbow blushed even more, Sapphire rolled on the ground laughing, she stood back up once she finished.  
''Finished now?'' Rainbow said, her blush subsiding, Sapphire nodded, ''Hey, I'm hungry, wanna get a bite to eat?'' Sapphire asked, Rainbow agreed.

David walked into a cafe, he looked at the menu, 'Pancakes... 2bits, Fried Egg & Hay Bacon... 5bits, Milkshake (Strawberry, Banana, Vanilla or Chocolate)... 2bits' the menu had written on in chalk, he walked over to the counter, he looked around the cafe, not many ponies were inside.  
''May i help you sir?'' Said a young female unicorn, he turned around, ''Yes, i'll have Pancakes with syrup and a... Banana Milkshake please.'' he said, the unicorn smiled as he sat at the a table, he put the bag full of parts for Crystal under the table, ''I'll be back with your order shortly sir.'' She replied as she went into the kitchen, the bell rang as the door opened, ''Hey David!'' He heard someone say, he smile when recognized that voice, ''Hey Rainbow!'' He said, turning around as she galloped up to him, she smiled as she and Sapphire sat down.

''Here's your order sir.''The unicorn said as she placed the plate of Pancakes and the glass Milkshake on the table, ''And will you two be having?'' She asked Rainbow and Sapphire, ''Umm, i have what he's got.'' Rainbow said, ''Ok, so one plate of Pancakes with syrup and Banana Milkshake.'' The unicorn replied, ''And you'll be having?'' She added, looking at Sapphire, ''Umm i'll have the same but Vanilla Milkshake instead of Banana.'' Sapphire said, the unicorn nodded and walked away.  
''What are you doing here?'' Rainbow asked David, she smiled widely as he kissed her forehead, ''I got hungry after finding some parts for Crystal.'' He replied, drinking some of the Milkshake, ''What about you two?'' He added, Rainbow cuddled up too him.  
''Same reason but instead of getting parts we were just at the hospital.'' Sapphire said, showing her cast covered wing as the unicorn returned with the orders.

The three ate while making small talk for about twenty minutes, ''Welp, I think its time to get heading home.'' Rainbow said, standing up as the unicorn took the plates and the glasses away, David, Rainbow and Sapphire split the bill between them as they left, ''So whats it like, being alive again?'' Rainbow said, ''I bet its pretty awesome?'' She added, he sighed, ''It's taking some time to get my bearings back on track, being an animatronic for five years changes you, the weight, the noise, everything you knew about moving had to be learned all over again.'' He replied, ''Now being alive again, i've got to learn everything all over again, thats why i dropped the glass last night.'' He added, carrying the bag of parts as they got to the front door, Rainbow opened the door and let them in.

''Mom, is it ok if i play on my Xbox?'' Sapphire said, standing half way up the stair. ''Sure! I'll tell you when dinner is ready.'' Rainbow said, checking the time, seeing it was half three in the afternoon, ''Ok.'' Sapphire replied as she walked up the stairs, David looked at Rainbow, ''Xbox?'' He asked, Rainbow looked at him, ''Yeah, it was meant to be a Hearth's Warming Eve gift for you but, you know...'' She replied, he nodded, know what she meant, ''By the way, how old is Sapphire now?'' He added, ''She is 4 in pony years which is about 16,17 in human years.'' Rainbow responded, he smiled as he placed the bag down by the kitchen, he looked in to see Rarity, Crystal and the four princesses talking to each other.  
''Hello David, how was your day?'' Luna said, walking up to him, she smiled as she walked past, ''Ok Crystal, i've got the parts for you... and what is that?'' He said, looking at a crystal attached to her head.

''Oh, its a magic crystal, it allows unicorns who horn no longer work to still use magic, it can only do basic stuff like levitation, writing and things like that.'' Twilight explained, Crystal tested it by putting her mask back on and picking up a plastic cup from the other side of the room, her horn glowing in a ocean blue hue as the cup came towards her.  
''Ok then, well i need you to sit down so i can replace all the wires and sensors and you can go.'' David said, Crystal hopped up onto a chair and powered off, David opened up her power core and removed the old, tattered wires and replaced them with brand new ones, the process past by in under fifteen minutes.

''Ok, here goes.'' He said, flicking the on switch, Crystal's eyes flicked to life, ''Did it work?'' She said, without fault, he smiled, ''Yeah it worked.'' He replied, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, she looked in a mirror, her eyes no were no longer flickering. She let go after a while, she put her suit back on, her butter yellow looked better with ever, her dark purple bow was back, she looked down at her shoulder, her cupcake was still missing, she sighed.  
''Well, I guess I'll be going now.'' She said, walking out of the kitchen. Celestia stood in front of her.

''I have a place for you.'' Celestia said, smiling, ''Why don't you become my personal student?'' She added, Crystal looked up, her eyes widened.  
''Why me?'' Crystal said, looking up at the sun goddess, ''I'm just an animatronic.'' She added, looking back down.  
''I see greatness inside you.'' Celestia replied, still smiling, ''So what do you say?'' Luna added, Crystal smiled before nodding. Celestia hugged her.  
''Come along sister, we have to get back to Canterlot soon.'' Luna said, turning and walking towards the front door, Celestia and Crystal followed her.  
''So Cadence, I guess you'll be heading back to the Crystal Empire?'' Twilight asked the empress, Cadence nodded, her horned charged up as she teleported back to the empire, Twilight teleported back to her castle.

Crystal stood outside as Celestia and Luna said there goodbyes, ''Crystal!'' Pinkie Pie screamed as she ran up to the animatronic, panting when she came to a stop.  
''Whats up Pinkie?'' Crystal asked her, looking at the pink pony, ''I was cleaning out the cake's basement and i found this.'' Pinkie responded, before pulling out a blue cupcake, Crystal's eyes widened, ''Billy!'' She said, taking out of Pinkie's hooves and placing it in the hole on her shoulder, the eyes flicked on, ''Thank you Pinkie!'' She added, hugging Pinkie Pie tightly.  
''Come along Crystal.'' Celestia said, Crystal let Pinkie go and followed Celestia and Luna, they teleported away.

Rainbow and David watched as Rarity went home, they waved her off before they shut the door and saw Blood Cream walking upstairs.  
''I love you Dashie.'' David said, kissing Rainbow on the lips, she smiled, ''I love you too.'' She said, kissing him deeper, ''It's good that your back.'' She added, breaking the kiss and pulling out a bit of paper and reading out loud what was written on it, causing her to turn human again, ''You stole the anthropomorphic spell didn't you?'' David said, raising an eyebrow, she smirked.  
''Me. You. Bed. Five Minutes from now.'' She said, walking up stairs, he followed her up.

As he got to the top of the stairs, he remembered what Springtrap said last night, ''They left a gift for me in the closet.'' He said to himself as he reached the top. He went into his and Rainbow's room and opened the closet and saw a Springtrap costume, he felt it, it had no endoskeleton, he looked inside to double check, he was right. It was just a suit now.  
''David~'' Rainbow said, he turned around to she her fully naked on the bed with her legs spread open, ''Come and get it big boy~'' She added, he smirked, he walked over to her, ''I love you.'' he whispered into her ear, she smiled, kissing his neck.

 **The End**


	25. New Story Teaser

**Hello, WestRail642fan here, just thought i'd post a teaser for the sequel to this story, the new fic is titled 'The Purple Mare'**

 **Please note that this is an unfinished scene, in it we revisit a remastered death of Starlight Glimmer and the Birth of Starspring Glimmer.**

''You've just sealed your fate, Starlight.'' Springtrap thought as he heard the distinct sound of Spring-Locks snapping and breaking free.

''Game over.'' He smirked as the switch on the back of the Spring-Lock suit, that Starlight was currently wearing, flicked from 'Suit Mode' to 'Animatronic Mode'. The Toy Animatronics, Marionette and Nightmare Freddy stood behind Starlight as blood began to leak in tear like fashion from her eyes. She let out an ear piercing scream as Spring-Locks failed, her body began to split open as the titanium gears and parts of the endoskeleton forced their way into her body, her rear legs were shredded and sheared off by the endoskeleton, she fell over, she placed her front legs on her mask unclipped it. The face end slid forward and up, allowing her to swing it up and over her head, she looked into the eyes of her former mentor, Princess Celestia and her daughter, Sunset Shimmer.


End file.
